Something that Should Remain Forgotten
by Starlight Nightmare
Summary: Jaelyn wanted was a job to keep her financially stable and it's a miracle that she found an ad stating that the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria wanted a security guard. What Jaelyn didn't expect though was that sometimes the past refuses to be forgotten. When she works the night shift she realizes that maybe this pizzeria had a broken past that no one could uncover... Until now.
1. Prologue

_**!WARNING! THIS STORY HAS SWEARING AND SOME GORE! I DO NOT OWN FNaF, ALL RIGHTS GO TO SCOTT CAWTHON! ALL I OWN ARE MY OC'S! THIS STORY IS AN AU WHERE FAZBEAR'S OPENS BACK UP AFTER THEY CLOSE A FEW YEARS LATER!**_ _ **THIS STORY HAS MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

 **Character Summary**

Name: Jaelyn Robin Sullivan

Name meaning: Survivor

Nickname(s): Blue Jay, Jay, Jaylee, Chickadee, Little Bird, Robin

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Appearance:

Short 5' 3''

Black hair in loose ringlets that fall to her mid back

Dark brown eyes

Long eyelashes

Pink lips

Pale white skin

Scars all over her wrists and hands from self harm

Small build/weak

Birthday: June 18th 2000

Personality: Introverted, independent, snarky and sarcastic, easily scared, has no worry for safety/suicidal (though not meaning to be), superstitious, normally paranoid and sad, loyal to those she loves

Fears: The dark, small spaces, and people

Dreams: To be an artist or a singer or a writer

Things she loves: Music, writing, singing, her little sister, her twin, and her mother

Things she hates: People who hurt other people (kidnappers, murderers, sadists), liars, bullies

Advantages: Able to get into small places others can't

Able to agree with or accomplish almost anything

Clever

Disadvantages: Hates going into confined spaces

No regards for her own safety

Weak

Easily scared or manipulated in tense situations

Regular text - Normal

 **Bold** \- Deep, glitched voice or animatronic screech; A/N, timeframes,

 _Italics_ \- Thoughts, memories, dreams, keywords

Underline \- Important key words

Prologue

Also known as "Jay makes a poor life decision"

~Summary~

Jay manages to get the worst job ever in the history of worst jobs.

I slammed my hand on the door button, preventing the pirate fox from getting into my office. I flinched when I heard a thump and three consecutive bangs in a rapid succession. _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Sweat poured down my face as I watched my power drain by _eleven whole percent_ , using up most of my power that I had left. That was his third time getting out of Pirate's Cove and that made it nigh impossible for me to make it through the rest of the night. If I had monitored him a little less then maybe I would have been able to make it through the night but now I had 13% of power left at 5:24 a.m.

It would be almost impossible to last for another thirty minutes or so, but I still had power left to buy me a few more minutes of precious time. I knew what happened once the power went out and I was not eager to have a repeat of that.

I shuddered at the thought of night five and reopened the door without checking the door light to see the purple rabbit looming over me. I let out a surprised yelp and smacked the door button again while swearing rather loudly, backing up near the East Hall door.

I heard raspy moans and breathing coming from behind me and I whirled around to hit that door button as well before checking the lights. This one was definitely planned since I was with so little power and boxed in at both sides. Chica had her wings pressed against the windows and a rather odd expression on her face. I just couldn't place my finger on it... Before I had anymore time to think about it a deep, booming laughter rang throughout the building causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. The bear had moved again.

If I hadn't let my curiosity get the better of me eight days ago then maybe I wouldn't be in this position right now. If I had never yelled at that flirty customer back at Zio's then I wouldn't have had to get a new job. If I had had enough sense to ask my step mom and Dad for help and admit that I was wrong then I would've never had to have gotten this job. If I had quit after the first five nights then I wouldn't be here right now.

Of course I had to stay for an extra two days in this hell hole. But I had to go and dig up the past didn't I? I just had to find out what happened in the past. Somethings were best left forgotten. This was something that should remain forgotten.

 _ ***Eight days earlier***_

 **Jaelyn's P.O.V.**

Beep... beep... beep... BEEP... BEEP! I groaned in annoyance, rolling over and shoving the alarm clock off of the night stand which resulted in removing the cord from the electrical socket. The small bedroom fell silent once more and I sighed in content, snuggling into my blankets while trying to fall back asleep, clutching my Bonnie plush to my chest.

I wasn't ready to deal with the real world just yet... not after yesterday's therapy session. Just the thought of it made me bristle in anger and I realized my mistake about thinking about the therapy session. Now that I was worked up I couldn't go back to sleep. I gave a groan of annoyance and sat up and stretched, placing a hand over my mouth as I yawned loudly. I glared at the lifeless alarm clock and asked, "Are you happy now? I'm up thanks to you."

I often had conversations with inanimate objects since I had no one else to talk to. Yeah... it got pretty lonely after a while. Stepmom and Dad gave me full permission to live on my own... well, more like kicked me out to fend for myself but that doesn't matter... anymore.

I waited for the alarm clock to answer, "You disgust me," I spat with my face screwing up in distaste. I pulled my phone out of the back pocket of my jeans, which I had accidentally fell asleep in last night much to my annoyance since these things felt like they were trying to constrict my lower half... though I had no money to buy new ones, and frowned at the time 4:48 p.m. Then what happened yesterday hit me. "Oh... yeah..." I mumbled as I sat with my legs under the covers for a moment longer, relishing the warmth before sliding out of "bed"... well, more like a table that I use as a bed.

I shuddered as my bare feet hit the cold carpeted floor with a soft thump. I set my Bonnie plush on my bedside table which was home to my Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Fredbear, and Spring Bonnie plushes that my mom had given me for my 6th birthday before I checked the calendar to see the day was Sunday and I groaned, my bills would be coming soon.

I padded out into my tiny kitchen and opened the high cabinet, groaning again as I grew increasingly more frustrated at the day which has only just begun... for me at least since it was the late afternoon. I could no longer reach the coffee mugs since I no longer had a step stool since I had recently broke my cheap, plastic step stool. What happened to the last one, you may ask? I had tripped over it when I was carrying a heavy box of childhood items and it broke with plastic ending up jutting out of my leg. I grimaced at the memory and shifted my weight onto my right leg since the left one was wrapped in bandages.

Instead of giving up, I hauled myself up onto my counter and very shakily stood up, struggling to balance on the little ledge, not caring of the danger I was putting myself in. I plucked my favorite green coffee mug off of the shelf and got down before placing the mug in the coffee maker and waited for the coffee to brew.

I found my thoughts drifting back to my last therapy session and balled my hands into fists, digging my fingernails into my palms harshly so they'd leave bloody crescent marks later. My therapist had insisted that I keep having sessions until my nightmares ended and until I got over my "suicidal" situation which meant I'd keep spending a ridiculous amount of money I couldn't be affording to.

I traced my fingertips lightly over the scars making them tickle. Some scars went vertically, horizontally, and diagonally while multitudes of scars; long, small, big, and short were on the backs of my hands and palms. I had stopped hurting myself months ago but my suicidal behavior hadn't been fixed either. Excuse me... "self-preservation" issues. I still had urges to cut, but I was better with handling them now. Though my "self-preservation" problem was much worse. What's the difference you may ask? Self harm was intentional while my problems with self-preservation weren't.

My self harm or suicidal behavior was rarely intentional since most of the time I didn't notice I was doing something that could hurt me. It could be from balancing on the countertop to get a mug or crossing the street without looking both ways. My self-preservation issues were me putting other people before myself whether it be needs or safety. Even if the people were or are terrible to me I'll try and make sure they're safe before myself. My therapist recommends that I try and put my own needs before others but it wasn't possible! That's how I act and I can't change that. I only started acting like that after Mom and Jules died...

I gave myself a light smack on the cheek and made sure I stopped thinking about _that_. I really didn't want to have a breakdown right at the beginning of the day. It didn't really help that I had lost my job six days earlier after I had yelled at a customer who had been harassing me; flirting, name calling, and then of course he grabbed my ass. Did anyone have any respect for other people anymore?After those six days I hadn't found _one_ job advertisement except for a strip club who needed a new stripper which I immediately turned down. I may not care about my safety but I certainly _DID_ care about my dignity.

Once my coffee had been made I shuffled into my small and cramped living room which had my laptop sitting on my coffee table. I sat down heavily on my beanbag and took a sip of my coffee which scalded my tongue, my eyes widening as the caffeine began to kick in. I opened my laptop and logged in, spending the next hour or so scrolling through job ads with no avail since all of them were old and managers had forgotten to take them down once they got a taker."Rotten luck," I sighed softly to myself, disappointed by my lack of success from the job search. I shut my laptop and drank the rest of my coffee which had grown cold and deposited my mug in the sink where it would sit for a week or two before I decided to wash it.

My eyes flicked to my wooden baseball bat propped up against the counter. I kept it in case I ever had intruders but let's be honest... who wants to rob a completely broke 17-year-old who has zero furniture in her little home other than an old coffee table, bedside table, a beanbag that had been duct taped to prevent all the little beads from spilling out, and a table that I used as a bed which may as well be sleeping on the floor.

I heard a soft knock at the door accompanied with a hesitant voice, "Umm... Ms. Sullivan? I have your newspaper!" My eyes widened at the voice and I let out a sigh of annoyance. Anthony, the neighbor's kid came by everyday to give me my newspaper which was always delivered to their door along with the rest of my mail for some odd reason. I plodded over to the door and unlatched the flimsy, rusted gold chain before pulling the door open to reveal a young 10-year-old boy standing on my welcome mat.

I was aware of how I looked; messy, ratty hair sticking up in all directions, probably smelled, and looking seriously tired. "O-oh... hey k-k-kiddo!" I greeted false cheerily and my stammering beginning to start up with all my social skills I had ever had dissolving. I normally stammered when I was angry, upset, afraid, or around someone I didn't feel comfortable with. He seemed to sense my panic and wordlessly handed me my newspaper with me stuttering, "T-thank you." I shut the door once he turned his back to me and I let out a soft sigh of relief before heading back to my beanbag.

 _(May as well flip through the newspaper to see if they have a few job ads worth me applying for)_

I thought, shrugging at the idea. I browsed the pages, flipping through them quickly after seeing no job advertisements. Then I got to the back of the newspaper where I saw it.

 _A job advertisement._

"Hallelujah," I half muttered, half sang as I focused on the new job opportunity in front of me. It showed a black, gray, and white picture of Freddy Fazbear himself. A small smile tugged at my lips at the sight of him as a wave of childhood memories swept over me. My heart did a little flip of joy as I remembered all those times when my Mom would bring Jules and I to Freddy Fazbear's when we were good every weekend.

"I guess I shouldn't be too surprised they're hiring. They go through a night guard a week," I murmured to myself, laughing at the innapropriate joke. It really was no laughing matter though I couldn't help but laugh at things like death, injury, and other things you really shouldn't laugh about. I had never really liked all those kinds of place like Chuck E Cheese's but that place was the only exception. I loved it there as a kid and knew that place like the back of my hand... well, except the restricted areas.

Back before I was born in '80 something, the "Missing Children Incident" occurred and got the best of the place with it shutting down. Another place opened up in '87 but it was shut down along with another place in '89 but it too was soon shut down. A few years later they reopened the place and it stayed open this time. They were pretty popular here but many people still hold a grudge for the incident. I'm pretty sure everyone knows that those kids are dead but it's kind of taboo to talk about it that way so we call them missing... besides... the cops never found the bodies. I turned my attention back to the ad in front of me.

 **HELP WANTED**

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_

 _Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift. 12 am to 6 am_

 _Moniter cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters._

 _Not responsible for injury/dismemberment._

 _$120 a week._

 _To apply call, 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR._

I laughed at the "not responsible for injury/dismemberment" part because they frickin were responsible for that shit. This was the best bet I had for getting a job and I knew it. The pay was terrible and way under the minimum wage but $120 a week for doing pretty much absolutely nothing was pretty cool to me. Never was much of a hard worker. Sure I'd probably have to clean up and prep for the workers in the morning but that'd be _nothing_ at all. Or at least if the rumors aren't true...

As much as I loved the place and wanted to take the job there was this little voice in my head that whispered in my ear.

( _Remember all those missing night guards? Haven't you heard the rumors?)_

I unconsciously bit my lip and sighed softly. Everyone had heard the rumors, the curse on the night guard position. Rumor has it that the child entertaining animatronics came to life at night and hunt the night guard down... and when they catch you you'll be stuffed inside a spare Freddy suit. I wasn't worried too much even though hundreds of night guards, staff, and rarely the few customers have died in that happy place. I wasn't even worried about the animatronics... more like what were to happen if I turned down this job just because of an overly superstitious town.

This town was indeed extremely superstitious but that couldn't deny the fact that I was nearing the verge of bankruptcy since all the money Mom had saved me in my back account was almost gone. However the more I thought about the rumors the more curious I began to get. And I could never escape curiosity's grasp. Questions raced through my mind at a hundred miles per hour.

Were the rumors really true? What's really going on at that place? What about those animatronics that always appeared too advanced for our time with them being able to feel emotions? If the rumors aren't true then what happened to all those night guards? What happened in the past of that shady place? There were multiple locations, right? What was the beginning of this mess?

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket, not even bothering to try and shake free from curiosity's grip since it was satisfying to find something out that no one else knew, and dialed the number on the newspaper ad. As the phone rang I put it up to my ear and began to pace back and forth. I chewed my lip anxiously, silently praying that no one else had called for the job earlier than I had.

I had a strong feeling however that no one had since most were afraid for their lives though other things deterred them from Freddy's like the Bite of '87 though most people don't know that. Freddy's actually bribed websites to take down any information about their company and claim that the information they provided the public were false. Very few websites resisted and few people know about it. I was beginning to get worried that no one would pick up however on the third ring the other end answered.

"Hello?" A hoarse voice asked from the other end of the call. From what I could tell the person on the other side of the call was male and he sounded like he wasn't having a very good day.

"O-oh," I said, surprised someone had actually bothered to pick up the phone and continued, "U-uh, my name is Jaelyn Sullivan and I wanted to see if the position for the night shift is still open."

Silence fell upon the other end before the man asked quite annoyed, "Is this a prank? Because if it is then you can hang up right now missy."

I was startled for a moment and stammered, "A-a p-p-prank? No! I actually want the job. I _NEED_ the job in fact."

More silence followed the other end and I took that as a bad sign and sighed heavily, "It's alright if it's already taken or you don't want me to work the night shift. Thanks anyways."

I was about to pull the phone away from my ear and hang up but the man's panicked voice began quickly, "No no no no no! The position is still open! You can have it!"

At the sound of these words I pulled the phone away from my ear and let out a squeal of joy. I thanked whatever divine being may be out there if there were any for hearing my prayer and pulled the phone back to my ear and apologized, "Sorry! I've just been having problems getting a job lately."

I heard a "hmmm" from the other end of the phone and the man stated confusedly, "I've never heard anyone that excited to get this job before."

"Well, it was either this or a stripper," I said bluntly while a chuckle emitted from the other end.

"I assume you need information on the job now, huh?" He asked nervously while I nodded before I realized he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, that would be great," I agreed.

"Well, it's pretty simple to be honest and most of it was stated in the advertisement. You sit in the security office from 12 am to 6 am, monitoring the cameras and occasionally checking up on Freddy and the gang. Prevent anyone from breaking in and vandalizing the building or characters. You'll also be required to clean up since our janitor quit a few days ago. Whether you choose to clean up before, during, or after your shift is your decision. You'll have to stop by today to get your uniform and sign some papers but otherwise you're all set."

Something felt off and I voiced my concerns, "What about a job interview?"

The man on the other side of the call dismissed my worries by saying, "No interview necessary. Not enough people sign up for this job anyway and if we weeded out candidates with an interview than we'd be eliminating too many people than we could afford."

"Ah, I see," I said dryly before asking, "Should I just go over now... or?"

"Yes yes! Please do," the man agreed happily.

"Alright then, I'll be there soon," I said, "Thanks for everything."

He hung up on me and I did likewise before running a hand through my tangled hair and catching a strong whiff of BO making me grimace. "I'll need a shower first," I decided. I think they'd survive if I took a quick shower first. I had to make myself look decent at least.

* * *

I had changed into a new pair of jeans and a plain blue long sleeved t-shirt and blow dried my long black hair which fell around mid back length. I stared into my phone and looked into my rather dull, dark brown eyes until I shoved my phone back into the back pocket of my jeans and hopped out of my black Jetta. It had taken me at least twenty minutes to shower and get ready while thankfully I only lived a few blocks away from the pizzeria.

Right when I walked in my ears were assaulted by the screams of joy from the children and loud music and I flinched back at the loud noises. I had never liked loud noises and actually hated them as much as they intimidated me with yelling and screaming an often trigger for my panic attacks. I forced myself to take a deep breath to calm myself down and started towards the receptionists desk.

Sitting behind the desk was a woman who looked to be about 40 with frizzy red hair and bright green eyes. She was just typing away at her computer and didn't seem to notice me approach her, slouching a bit so I looked a lot smaller than I actually was. I cleared my throat, trying to get the woman's attention who was continuing to type away at her old computer. When that didn't work I tried to speak above the clamour, "E-e-ex-cuse m-me?" I asked softly before realizing my voice had been drowned out by the loud screams and yells from the children and occasional adult. "M-miss!" I said raising my stammering voice so she looked at me. I shrank under her cold glare and stuttered, "I-I-I'm here t-to m-meet s-someone to r-receive my things f-f-for the n-night s-s-shift."

Her glare turned into a look of pity and confusion as she asked, " _You're_ the new night guard?" I nodded stiffly and the woman guffawed and pulled over the intercom microphone on her desk and held a button down on it's stand and her announcement was played over the intercoms, "May Manager Robert Rider come to the receptionists desk please? Manager Robert Rider come to the receptionists desk."

She looked me up and down and asked, "You really the new night guard? Not a prank or anything?" I shook my head no and she opened her mouth to say something else, but I heard a familiar man's voice scold lightly, "Mrs. Gale stop harassing our new night guard Jaelyn!"

I turned around to see an older man who appeared to be in his early 40s standing a few feet behind me with arms outstretched. He had sparkling blue eyes, graying brown hair, and wrinkles around his cheeks from excessive smiling. He was much taller than me, standing around 6' 1'' almost a whole foot taller than me. "I was worried you weren't coming," he said while laughing before adding, "You seem trustworthy enough to look after this old place. Come on now, don't be shy," he said while beckoning for me to come and follow him, "All of your stuff is in my office."

He led me into the fray and spoke loudly as to be heard over the yelling and loud music, "Did you used to come here as a kid?" I nodded and and spoke louder than I usually did to be heard as well, "Y-yeah, a-a-all the t-time with my puh-parents and b-bruh-brother." He nodded in understanding and replied, "Business has boomed since then. Most people don't even know what happened back then. Hell, we even let the animatronics roam around the building during work hours." That set off a little alarm bell which I promptly ignored while asking, "They r-roam a-a-around still?!" Sure as a kid that didn't bother me but now I was older and that seemed like a recipe for disaster.

( _Isn't that what caused the Bite of '87?)_

I stared at the three animatronics hopping off the stage after their performance and interacting with the kids and even a few of the adults. Though once the adults had their backs turned to them Freddy glared with pitch black eyes with white pupils in the center with a snarl on his face. I rubbed my eyes at the sight and the adults were looking at the animatronic with his normal blue eyes back. It must've been a trick of the eyes... though I still shuddered at the sight of the bear with black eyes. I think I needed to be eating and sleeping more. My manager led me to an office built in the left wall of the dining area and opened the door, ushering me in.

I stepped into a small area cluttered with papers and books. Filing cabinets lined the walls and a small desk overflowing with even more papers sat in the middle of the room near the back by a window whose sill was holding stacks of precariously placed books. A small pile of office supplies sat in the right corner of the office on a filing cabinet. On top of many papers on the desk sat a purple security uniform and a black cap with the word SECURITY stitched on it with white thread. A golden badge with the Fazbear logo rested on the folded uniform shirt and a small stack of papers sat under the badge. He walked past me and pulled a pen out of a coffee mug and presented it to me with a flourish and plucked the papers out from under the badge before handing those to me as well.

W-what e-e-exactly am I s-signing?" I asked curiously as I took the pen and papers. "Just a contract stating that Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for any injury, dismemberment, and/or death. Also you'll be forced to work here at least five nights, over time is again your option."

That little voice in my head was telling me to refuse to sign that paper and leave right now but as per usual it was ignored. I signed in the designated spot on each paper in my loopy handwriting without a second thought and set the pen down as my manager scooped up my uniform and shoved it into my arms before taking a ring of keys and tossing it at me with it landing on my uniform. "You'll need those to get in after hours. Leave the building unlocked as you leave so the cooks and waiting crew can get in."

I nodded before he continued, "Don't get too close to the animatronics... safety protocol and all. The office has two blast doors that are only to be used if absolutely necessary since the building's power is limited through the night. The tablet in the office is hooked up to the camera system so you can check up on the animatronics that way. You start tomorrow night so be here around 11:30 pm to get settled in. We have some training tapes play when your shift starts so you can get familiar with your job."

I nodded yet again and he eyed my uniform before apologizing, "I'm sorry if the uniform is too big but we normally don't have female security guards..." I shrugged, not really minding about how big it was on me, just as long as it wasn't too small. After a moment of awkward silence he shooed me away saying, "Go get used to your new sleep schedule. See you later Sullivan."

I exited the office with my new uniform and keys in my arms. I avoided everyone, especially Freddy and the other animatronics and left quickly, ignoring the receptionists call of "Good luck tomorrow!" Once I got into my car and dumped my stuff in my passenger seat did I think about what I had just done. I was more of a 'Let's do this now and think about the consequences later' type of person.

Still, that one little nagging question burned in my mind. _Why does a pizzeria need a night guard?_ Surely they wouldn't just be paying someone to sit there all night and do practically nothing. I tried to shrug it off as I put the keys in and started up the car.

( _Don't look a gift horse in the mouth... right?)_


	2. The Beginning (Night 1)

_**!WARNING! THIS STORY HAS SWEARING AND SOME GORE! I DO NOT OWN FNaF, ALL RIGHTS GO TO SCOTT CAWTHON! ALL I OWN ARE MY OC'S! THIS STORY IS AN AU WHERE FAZBEAR'S OPENS BACK UP AFTER THEY CLOSE A FEW YEARS LATER! THIS STORY HAS MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

Chapter One/Night One: The Beginning

Also known as "Jay realizes she made a terrible mistake."

~Summary~

Jay has a cryptic nightmare. She starts her new job only to find out that all the rumors she had ignored are true. She questions her life decisions and a nasty habit she thought she ended comes back.

 _ **Jaelyn's Therapy Journal Entry #3511**_

Finally got a freaking job after a whole six days or so at Freddy Fazbear's. I know taking that job offer was pretty much suicide if the statistics prove anything but then hey! At least my wish of dying would be fulfilled after all these years! :D I'll probably be sentenced to more therapy time after that comment once my therapist reads this but it was worth making the joke... I wanted to see if all the rumors were true about the place and wanted to see if I could figure anything out that others couldn't. Guess I'll find out after my shift today!

* * *

 _The sound of echoing footsteps made the boy tense and wrap his arms around the little girl sitting in his lap. She let out a sob of fear and the footsteps abruptly stopped. The boy slapped his hands over her mouth and whispered almost inaudibly, pleading with the girl "Shh Mary please. Please be quiet." A new voice spoke next, "I know at least one of you are here. I heard that cry~"_

 _The boy's eyes were wide with terror as he kept his hand glued over Mary's mouth to prevent her from making any more noises than she already had. The next moment dragged by as if time was stuck in tar, each second seeming to tick loudly. The boy leaned closer to the little girl in his lap before whispering softly, "I'll run out and distract him while you find a new hiding spot." Mary shook her head 'no' and he hissed, "If we stay here we're dead. Do you understand me? Dead! I will distract him while you run. Got it?"_

 _This time she nodded slowly, tears streaking down her face faster than ever now and he wiggled out from under her and set her down before getting on his hands and knees and whispering, "I'll meet back up with you later, okay? I promise." She nodded quickly before he slowly crawled out and stood up while the man was looking underneath a table. He took off as fast as he could, his feet slapping against the tiles of the floor and the man looked up lazily and yawned, "Got one of them." He stood up stretching and lumbered after him. While his back was turned Mary crawled out and bolted for the kitchens._

 _The boy sprinted down the hall on the left and slipped into the closet. He slammed the door as quietly as possible and he fumbled with the lock to the door. The lock wouldn't do it's job and the boy opted for grabbing a hold of the doorknob and pulling his weight backwards. The boy panted in terror and exertion. From down the hall light footsteps signaling that the man had followed the boy. The boy immediately quieted his breathing and tensed up as the man began to speak, throwing out his words in a drawling way, "You know... that was a stupid move boy. It's only going to get you caught... and it told me that you were hiding with someone else."_

 _His mouth dropped slightly as the man continued, "If you had been hiding alone you probably wouldn't have done that unless I had just caught you. It gave a second person an opportunity to go and re-hide while the person who bolted distracted the seeker. Don't get me wrong... it was clever however I heard the little girl's footsteps behind me and I know she was heading to the kitchens. So your little stunt was in vain. All it really did was prolong the inevitable outcome." The footsteps had got increasingly louder until they stopped right outside of the Supply Closet. He planted his feet against the doorframe and braced himself for the inevitable._

 _The man pulled on the door causally causing the boy to be pulled forward slightly, his legs bending as the door was slowly being pried open. The kid threw his weight back and straightened his legs, slamming the door shut with a loud slam! He was hyperventilating by now and he let his guard down slightly, his legs bending a little from the stress and exhaustion he was facing and suddenly the door was yanked open violently, pulling him forward and his legs slipping off of the doorframe. He fell out of the closet at the feet of the crazed man, dazed and confused at the sudden turning of tables. The man grinned down at the boy who was struggling to get up from the sudden movements and chuckled, "There you are kiddo."_

 _The boy looked up at the man, tears welling up in his eyes as the man yanked him to his feet by the collar of his shirt. He stared at the boy before his grip tightened on the gleaming kitchen knife. Then in one quick movement the knife slashed forward, slicing through his shirt and cutting through the skin on his chest. A scream erupted from his throat as the man continued to brutally stab the boy in the chest. The young boy had collapsed by now and was lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood, crying as the man had now straddled him to keep him still. The man kept stabbing him over and over again until all he was stabbing was a limp, lifeless corpse._

* * *

 **Jaelyn's P.O.V** **.**

Beep... beep... beep... BEEP! I rolled over and slammed my hand down on the snooze button. Instead of getting some peace and quiet, my phone alarm went off as well. I picked it up off of my nightstand and looked at the screen and was greeted with

 **10:30 pm Get up**

I hit the snooze button and rolled back over, my mind foggy from my weird dream. Something about a twisted game of hide-and-seek. I tried to focus on what the dream was but all I got was bits and pieces of it. A little girl... a man... running... a flash of silver... lots of red... and screams. I gave up trying to figure out what the dream meant and instead fell back asleep for a short minute or two before I was awoken by the obnoxious wall alarm clock. Without opening my eyes I rolled over and unplugged the wall alarm clock and then right after my phone went off causing me to groan and check the screen.

 **10:35 pm I said get up**

I hit snooze again and rolled over, falling asleep easily. My phone beeped again and I growled while checking it quickly, ready to hit the snooze button before gasping in surprise and falling out of bed swearing.

 **10:40 pm I SAID GET UP! YOU'll BE LATE FOR YOUR NEW JOB AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT YOU'LL LOOK LIKE YOU ROSE FROM THE DEAD!**

I had totally forgotten about that. I had forgot that's the reason why I had stayed up through the whole night and morning until the after noon to fall asleep. I had stayed up over a full day to try and get myself to adjust to my new sleep schedule. I didn't bother making my bed like usual and tripped over a box full of things I hadn't yet unpacked with a stream of curse words spewing from my mouth. I picked up my uniform along with my white tank top, jeans, badge, and cap before hurrying to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I hurriedly dried off after my hot shower and fumbled with my button up uniform. My manager was right seeing as the uniform hung off of my lanky frame and fell all the way past my butt, making me look ridiculous. I tucked my shirt into my pants and noticed that the sleeves went several inches past my fingertips causing me to giggle and roll them up to my wrists.

( _Thank god they had long sleeves)_

I thought as I stared at a few small scars on my palms. I pinned the golden badge to my chest and ran my fingers through my thick hair before grabbing a brush and attempting to tame it with several yanks. I shoved the cap down on my head roughly, covering my hair and caught my black ringlets before tying it into a low ponytail.

I rushed back out to my kitchen and grabbed a tumbler cup and filled it to the brim with strong coffee that would surely keep me up for the night. I put the lid on hastily and set the cup down by my apartment/car keys before running back to the bathroom to relieve myself and grabbed the ring of keys that would allow me to get inside work off of my nightstand. I turned off the lights all throughout the apartment while unplugging any unnecessary electronics that would put a strain on my power bill and be a fire hazard. I shuddered as darkness overtook my apartment and snatched up my keys and coffee before exiting my apartment, locking the door behind me as I went. I jogged down all the stairs since I was on the third story of my apartment complex which happened to be the highest story.

I exited the building and headed for my car parked several yards away from the apartment complex. I unlocked the car door and got inside, started the car, and silently pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street. I quite liked driving at night since not too many people had to or liked driving at night. The roads were less crowded and I was less stressed at the fact that no one was on the roads at this ungodly time of night.

I encountered few cars on the streets and arrived at Fazbear's within five to ten minutes. My car slipped soundlessly into the parking lot and I parked right by the entrance before turning off the engine and checking the time on my phone to see 11:25 pm. "Okay," I said to myself, "Good timing." I took the key out before exiting the car and locking it up. I stuffed my car keys into my back pocket and strolled up to the doors of the pizzeria where my greatest childhood memories had taken place. I pulled out the ring of keys out of my pocket and struggled to find the right key, trying each one of the keys before finally finding the right one as the doors let out a satisfying click, allowing me to open the doors to the dark pizzeria.

I stepped inside and locked the door behind me before letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. The darkness swirled and made patterns, shifting and dancing as I struggled not to break down into a panic attack.

( _There is nothing there)_

I told myself sternly. I shuddered as my breathing hitched at the sight of the animatronics on stage staring lifelessly ahead at me.

( _Except those guys who are deactivated and unable to get to you.)_

"This place is a lot creepier at night," I mumbled before spotting a flashlight on the receptionist's desk. I made a beeline over to it and picked it up eagerly, switching it on and letting the beam of light slice through the darkness like a sword. It gave a little comfort against the vast darkness of the creepy place. This place was supposed to be alive with music, people talking, and kids screaming with joy. Now it was all dark and silent. Feeling a little better and a little braver with a small source of light, I walked forward toward the animatronics.

They all towered me, standing at least seven feet tall making them at least two feet taller than I was. Freddy was the main mascot of the place and the lead singer in the Fazbear Band so he stood in between Bonnie and Chica. He was a bear with brown fur and a black bow tie rested on his chest with a black top hat on his head. His big, bright blue eyes stared lifelessly ahead.

Bonnie was the guitarist for the band and stood to Freddy's right or my left. He was a purple bunny (which got people awfully confused about his gender) with a red bow tie hanging from his neck. He held his guitar tightly and had an obviously fake goofy grin on his face. His pink orbs were dull.

Chica was the band's back up singer and stood to Freddy's left or my right. She was a yellow chicken (though most people mistook her as a duck). Her orange beak hung open and her orange feet seemed to be stuck in place. Her purple eyes eyes were dull like the other two and her white bib which read Let's Eat! was hanging from her neck. She held her platter with a cupcake plush on it.

It was a little sad to see the three animatronics that I had grown up loving just... standing there. I almost forgot sometimes that they were just robots. Then something came to mind. I turned to Pirate Cove and whispered to myself, "Huh, it's a shame that Foxy isn't performing anymore. I know he was Jules' favorite." I trailed off at the mention of my brother but refused to break down. Taking a deep breath I walked down the right hallway which was the left hall in the office. Unbeknownst to me, one of the animatronics head snapped towards the direction I went with its eyes following my movements. A dark chuckle rang through the pizzeria making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end. I didn't dare look back and instead bolted for the office.

* * *

I sat heavily in a swivel seat in a small office that was gloomy and colorless. Posters of Freddy and the band hung on the walls with several drawings of kids with the animatronics taped up there as well. Trash littered the desk from the day guard I presumed. A large metal desk sat in the very front of the office which held up several small box tvs that were obviously unplugged or dead, a computer that didn't seem to be faring so well, my metal flashlight, an old red landline telephone, a tablet smudged with fingerprints that was conveniently hooked up to the camera system, and a metal fan that spun lazily, blowing wafts of air that didn't even reach me to prevent the stuffy office from getting too hot. A pink cupcake plush with abnormally large eyes that resembled Chica's plush sat on the monitor to my right while a stereo sat underneath the desk for god know what reason. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and where the entryways were. On each side of the office was a large window easily my height or taller and three feet wide by the farthest wall of the office to the right of the doors. What they were used for was unknown to me. The office could be accessed by either the West Hall or the East Hall. An empty doorway was on each side of the wall to my left and right each with its respective LIGHT and DOOR buttons.

This place looked like it was ready for an apocalypse and I giggled at the thought of zombies attacking the pizzeria only to be stopped by blast doors... at least until the power ran out. I spun around in my chair, quite bored with my current situation. I tried to imagine what it would be like to work here for (however long it took to find a new job) at least five nights. To be honest this place creeped me out when it was all dark and eerie. I talked to myself quietly for a few minutes, completely unaware of the movement on the show stage.

 **Freddy Fazbear's P.O.V.**

I let out a soft sigh of sadness and muttered, "You think they would've stopped hiring new night guards after the first few." I spoke more to myself than the other two up on stage with me. They never talked anymore. They stopped responding weeks ago. I hadn't talked to anyone in a while since the pirate fox never came out of his cove anymore. I wasn't even sure if the other two could hear him anymore.

I cast a glance over to Chica who was to his left and sighed softly. Chica had been the happiest of the bunch and had always looked on the bright side of things. She was the little sister of the four and was the highlight of everyone's day. I turned to Bonnie and frowned deeply. Bonnie had been the prankster of the bunch always making jokes and having fun. He was like an annoying little brother who always made you smile at his ridiculousness. Things were different now however. The more night guards they stuffed, the more it seemed to affect them all.

After they were rebuilt, they continued stuffing night guards even though _he_ wasn't there. To tell the truth, they were afraid to quit; afraid to stop the cycle. They were afraid that if they stopped then there would be another incident and this time it'd be there fault. I wasn't sure if they would be able to live with themselves if that happened. So they kept stuffing innocent night guards who had families come in crying about their missing family member. Sometimes the night guards had kids of their own.

Chica had developed depression and was never really here mentally anymore. Bonnie had grown apathetic and rarely showed any emotion. Foxy just holed himself up in Pirate Cove most of the time while Golden had become more violent and stayed out of sight all the time. I mainly just dealt with being alone and guilty. The only time they all functioned properly was during work hours and even then they were struggling to keep their composure. Chica had locked herself backstage and refused to come out several times, Bonnie often talked without enthusiasm or any emotion about his guitar and the Fazbear gang to the kids, and I was avoiding customers and kids more and more. Sometimes I treated them with the cold shoulder as well as acting more outwardly aggressive to adults whether people were watching or not. Foxy and Golden had it easier since they didn't have to deal with anyone throughout the day.

Instead of dealing with their negative emotions properly, they take it out on the night guard. It's so easy to do; just focus on the purple uniform and imagine they were the one who killed all those kids years and years ago. It only made them feel worse. For some reason they blamed everything on the night guards; their negative emotions, their failures, and even when they stuffed another night guard. Well, in reality... they only blamed _one_. Hard to believe that only one person started this whole mess. Hard to believe one person stole several lives and ruined so many people's lives.

.

.

.

Hard to believe that one person had ruined everything for so many people.

 **Jaelyn's P.O.V.**

I watched as the time rolled over to 12 am, signaling that my shift had officially begun.

 **START OF SHIFT NIGHT ONE 12 AM**

I nearly fell out of my seat once a phone began to ringing quite loudly, startling me badly. I looked over at the red landline phone and saw it wasn't making the ringing noise. My eyes landed on an old cassette tape player and i vaguely recalled my boss saying that they had rigged training tapes to play at the beginning of my shift. "I guess that's what's happening now," I said while shrugging, my surprise already fading rapidly. After a few more rings a man's voice broke through the silence.

 _"Hello, hello?"_

"Hey," I greeted. I didn't really care whether this was a training tape that was recorded or anything. It felt nice to be talking to someone... even if it was a pretty one sided conversation.

 _"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in one your first night."_ The man said.

I let out a sigh of relief and replied gratefully even though he couldn't hear me, "That's nice. Thank you very much Mr... Umm... How about Phone Guy? I know it's not very original but I'm not very good at making up creative names." The man on the phone sounded quite nervous and on edge.

The man on the phone, Phone Guy continued, _"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact."_

I arched an eyebrow and asked, "Oh, really? Do you have some helpful information to share with the beginner?"

 _"So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about."_

"Why are you reassuring me that I have nothing to worry about?" I asked suspiciously, "People only tell others that when there's something to be worried about."

 _"Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting through your first week. Okay?"_

"Alright," I agreed happily. I found myself relaxing more with my past fears slowly melting away. "Great to know what to do. Thanks for the help."

From nervous and on edge, Phone Guy slowly slipped into bored and monotonous sounding. I giggled at how bored he sounded and listened on as he continued, _"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read."_

I scrunched my face up in disgust and muttered, "Eww... No wonder you sound so bored Mr. Phone Guy. i wouldn't want to read that either."

 _"Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know,"_ he added as I nodded.

"Go for it pal," I said, "Don't ignore the legal things... though I've learned everything is legal if you don't get caught." Hard lesson to learn that one. I was slowly beginning to feel more comfortable in my new work environment with me getting slowly used to the building layout again and now someone was going to tell me how things worked around here so I wouldn't mess up or anything.

 _"Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person.' "_

My sense of comfort wavered as I remembered the job article I had seen and the contract I had signed that stated that Fazbear Entertainment was not at fault is injury/dismemberment/death occurred. "Uh, hold up. Timeout?" I tried weakly, making a T sign with my hands.

Phone Guy however continued on saying, _' "Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within ninety days, or as soon as property or premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.' "_

My eyes widened in disbelief and horror at that last statement and I shrieked, "Tuh-Tuh-Timeout! Timeout! What about fuh-filing a missing person report after n-n-ninety days?! You're s-s-supposed to file that stuff when you have c-c-con-concerns that they're missing, not after th-three months!" Wait a second... they had enough money to clean, bleach, and replace carpets every week or so but they only paid me $120 a week? "Th-Those cheap ba-bastards," I muttered lowly.

 _"Blah, blah, blah, now that may sound bad, I know, but there's nothing to be worried about,"_ Phone Guy reassured lamely.

"This just keeps getting better and better," I muttered quietly to myself before saying, "Suh-Saying after I guh-guh-go missing they'll wait until three months or un-until they're done hiding the ev-evidence of my duh-death they'll file a missing person re-report and _then_ tell me there's nuh-nuh-nothing to worry about is a tuh-total lie and you and I-I both knuh-know it!" I sighed sounding panicked and upset rather than angry.

 _"Uh, the animatronic characters do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them?"_

"May as well tell them the animatronics move around as well!" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes before saying, "Yuh-yes! Buh-blame them for guh-guh-getting quirky! Wuh-What the huh-hell does that even m-mean?!"

 _"No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? i'd probably be a bit irritable at night too."_

"Ah," I said, lightening up a little bit. "Nah, I wouldn't blame them either. Just stay the hell away from me and my office and everything will be cool."

 _"So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

"You see," I began, drumming my fingers on the metal desk, "Respect is something you have to earn. If they stay away from me then I'll show them the respect they may or may not deserve. It's a win-win for all of us... Though I'd probably show them respect whether they hunted me down or not... Always did have a soft spot for these guys..."

 _"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit."_

"Excuse me?!" I asked sharply with my finger tapping ceasing almost instantaneously. Were the rumors about this place really true? I felt sick thinking about being stuck here for six hours for five nights with four night guard hunting animatronics. Well, four supposing that Foxy still worked after all these years.

 _"Uh, they're left in some free roaming mode at night."_

"Like they do during the day?" I asked horrified, remembering how Freddy had glared at that unknowing customer. Except there was no witnesses to stop him and the other three in this building. It was just the four of them and myself. I had the horrible urge to throw up.

 _"Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long."_

"That is the biggest load of crap I have heard all night Mr. Phone Guy," I stated bluntly before adding, "If they turn them off at ten or eleven and then power them on around six then they'd be powered off for about 8-10 hours. It's like the amount of sleep children get!"

 _"Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was the Bite of '87."_ He trailed off, sounding awkward.

I frowned saying, "They walk around now though... Wait a second, how old are these tapes?" I accused. "Though I can see why they wouldn't be able to walk around after... that. You know... a kid friendly animatronic attacking a day guard without provocation. Bad for business I assume... Cause that's all you seem to care about." I murmured hotly.

 _"Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

My eyes could no longer widen anymore so instead my jaw dropped at what he said. "You've got to be kidding me by now! I really hope you're pulling a terrible and not funny prank because if you are I might have a stroke right now! If this is no prank then you are terrible at delivering bad news and great at glossing over the truth!" I sipped at my cooling coffee to calm my nerves as Phone Guy continued, oblivious to my rant.

 _"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as the night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person."_

"W-won't see me as a person!?" I shrilled. "Wha-What duh-do I look luh-like t-then?!"

 _"They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on."_

"Endoskeletons don't move, talk, breathe, scream, or show emotion!" I argued before yanking on a fistful of my own hair in frustration.

 _"Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

I choked on my coffee which i had been drinking and did a spit-take, allowing Phone Guy to continue.

 _"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area."_

I let out a few squeaks of horror as I tried to imagine being stuffed into one of those things.

 _"So, you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death."_

I burst out into laughter and clutched my sides as I wheezed out, "Only a little bit of discomfort and death!"

 _"Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_ He said, chuckling nervously at the last part as if it were funny.

I let another volley of nervous giggles escape my mouth before I made the mistake of imagining the picture of my eyes and teeth popping out the front of the mask. Cue to the violent gagging with bile rising in my throat. I would have rather not have heard these horrifying new details. Sometimes ignorance was truly bliss.

 _"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."_

"I wonder why?" I asked sarcastically.

 _"But hey, first day should be a breeze."_

"Key word "should". "

 _"I'll chat with you tomorrow."_

"Oh guh-goodie. Another reason why I should leave and never come back."

 _"Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary."_

 _(Oh, god... I'll actually have to use those. God Jay, what have you gotten yourself into now?)_

I currently hated myself right now.

 _"Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

"T-T-There is nuh-nothing good about t-this night! And get buh-buh-back here now!" I exclaimed when the recording ended and I hopped out of my chair while continuing, "I'm not duh-done with you yuh-yet! Explain your-yourself! I want suh-suh-some answers, not v-v-vague statements!" I sat back down heavily in the rolling chair and processed everything Phone Guy had just said. So apparently the kid friendly animatronics did indeed move around at night to hunt down the night guards. Once the night guards were caught, they would forcefully stuffed inside the spare Fazbear suit because they thought the night guards were naked endoskeletons. Then management would then clean up and hide the evidence before filing a missing person report after cleaning or after the required three months. I don't know why but something didn't fit together just right about this place.

"I-I ruh-really hope he's juh-joking," I said nervously, scratching the back of my nape. "So should I just go out and clean or... no?" I asked myself nervously, just wanting to laugh off the training tape and forget about everything I had just heard. Though my gut was telling me otherwise, telling me to stay in the office and play it safe for at least tonight.

After a long moment of contemplation I decided, "He's just messing with me... It's just some stupid prank they play on all the new employees," I told myself slowly while standing up and grabbing the metal flashlight before beginning to head out the West Hall door. "Let's clean up the unholy mess children seem to make."I stopped in the doorway as I considered whether I should take the tablet or not. After a moment I strode over and snatched up the tablet before exiting the office.

I was honestly just wanting to get this cleaning thing out of the way so I didn't have to stay even later and do it after my shift with the lifeless eyes of the animatronics watching me every step of the way. I knew for a fact that these things moved around since what else could explain all those missing night guards? I had just said those words so I could try and convince myself that it was perfectly safe to go out and clean up. The words sounded hollow and empty but they gave me just a little bit of courage. Not really, but I didn't want to chicken out last second. Just get it over with now and then retreat back to the office. Better do it now rather than later, right?

 **1 AM**

It's been about thirty to forty minutes since the training tape ended and I had busied myself with clearing away the trash off of the tables and floors. The tablet sat in the middle of the table I was working on and the cold metal flashlight felt amazing in my sweaty palms. It was a little too warm in here for my liking (which was really saying something since I was always cold) and phone Guy hadn't really helped my nerves. I shivered at the prickly feeling of the lifeless animatronic's gaze on me as I cleaned. "I like this place better in the daytime." I muttered to myself as I cleared the trash off of tables and into a large trash bag.

"Ugh... that training tape just got me on edge," I sighed to myself as I checked to see everyone was still in their respective places. I inwardly cringed at the thought of working in this place for months on end if I couldn't find another job. The normally cheery place full of kids and music and laughter was abnormally dark with the silence ringing in my ears as I worked. I was acutely aware of having that uncomfortable feeling of being watched but decided it was just my paranoia. The training tapes said they were left on a free roaming mode but they looked pretty powered off to me. Hey... I wasn't going to complain or anything. But if they're gonna move they better do it now.

 **2 AM**

After another agonizingly slow hour passed by I was sure that I was going to die of boredom. I had already cleaned the whole room of trash, washed both restrooms, set up a table or three for the next birthday party tomorrow, and swept the floors with a broom. At first I had goofed around a bit, shooting trash into the trash bin, balancing on chairs and tables to get an occasional stray balloon, and even put a child's shoe in the lost and found box while wondering how the hell they left without it. All the while I was keeping an eye on the animatronics who had yet to move and stuff me into a Fazbear suit.

I was now wondering if the whole thing was a prank though I had to keep reminding myself about all those missing night guards that have never been found. And in the ads, introductory company greeting, and contract I had signed said they weren't at fault for any injury or death that occurred on the premises so why was nothing happening? I didn't forget that I still had that creepy feeling of being watched.

I still every once and awhile cast a glance over at the seemingly lifeless animatronics, only to reprimand myself for letting my paranoia get the best of me. "Almost done Jay, almost done," I told myself as I headed back to the supply closet to get a mop and bucket to clean the floors more thoroughly than I did the first time since sticky cheese and soda spills still remained stuck to the tiled floor of the pizzeria. Though I told myself the animatronics are powered off, I still glanced behind my back to make sure they weren't sneaking up on me. Because sometimes I swear... I saw their eyes dart back to their original positions after I had caught the three looking at me. i ran my hand through my tied up hair and whispered softly, "You're letting you imagination run wild again. Stop being so paranoid... _cry baby_."

 **3 AM**

I slipped on the wet tiled floor and was sent sprawling for the umpteenth time that hour. I had just mopped pretty much the whole building except the security office and manager's office and was now making my way down the West Hall. I may have used too much water but I think I can get off the hook since this was my first time mopping.

Right when I was at the office doorway did I realize I had left my flashlight and tablet on one of the tables nearest to the show stage in the dining area. I face palmed and let out a growl of annoyance at my forgetfulness. I was upset that I had to go back down the slippery hallway to get my flashlight and tablet and then get back without breaking either of them. I had set down my flashlight while I mopped since I couldn't hold it as well which made mopping a lot creepier in almost the pitch black darkness. But most of all, I didn't want to go back near the animatronics.

My fears of the animatronics moving around at night had only increased when nothing had yet happened, but I was adamant on not going back near the three on stage. I frowned deeply before beginning to coax myself to go back for at least the flashlight since I didn't care too much for the tablet. Before I even took my first step back down the hall the sounds of wood falling and striking the ground, a clatter, and the sound of metal hitting the floor froze me in place. My brain pretty much froze and I let out small squeaks. I felt goosebumps rise all over my arms and legs and my mouth felt particularly dry. As much as I didn't want to go and find out what that noise was I needed to go and make sure no animatronics left their places. I took a few deep breaths to steady my rapidly beating heart and began to move forward. I slowly made my way down the hall without slipping once due to my carefully placed feet.

Once I entered the dining area I kept my eyes on my feet to try and prevent my clumsy self from tripping over a chair and cracking my skull open rather than looking at the powered off silhouettes of the animatronics on stage. The darkness taunted me by swimming in my vision and moving in the corner of my eyes as if it were hiding something in plain sight. I only looked up to check the middle of the tables for the flashlight and tablet. One by one, the tables that refused to give me my two items led me closer and closer to the show stage. About three quarters to the show stage I stepped on something cylindrical and my foot shot out from underneath me and I fell back with a surprised shriek. My back connected with the tiled floor painfully and all my breath was knocked out of me.

After a few panicked attempts of trying to breathe in, I finally inhaled a large amount of air and began to cough and wheeze. "You... clumsy idiot, Jay!" I berated myself before lifting my head to see what I had slipped on and saw the faint shape of my flashlight a few feet from me. I crawled over to it and flicked it on only to see a table to my left near the show stage had been knocked over.

I refused to look at the animatronics on stage and instead focused on the tablet laying near my legs. I picked it up and examined a new spider web of cracks that had appeared. Funny... those were in the middle of a table near the show stage. A little odd that table is flipped over isn't it? I froze, stiffening and refused to look at the stage. An unpleasant sense of dread began to slowly creep up my spine.

 _(If I look over and see one of those animatronics gone I might wet myself, pass out, have a heart attack, or all three at once.)_

I hauled myself up on one of the nearer tables to help me support my weight before letting go of the table. I grimaced at the swelling feeling of a nasty bruise forming on my back. Instead of looking over to make sure all of them were there, I trained my flashlight beam on the ground, turned around to face the West Hall, and bolted.

After about five strides, I slammed into something hard and stumbled back a few steps. The only thing I could process was I had slammed into something _much_ taller than I was which ruled out any table or chair in the room. Then I saw what my flashlight beam was trained on. _Huge, purple paw like feet._

 _'Oh, please no,'_ I prayed as I moved the flashlight beam upwards. Purple fur, a red bow tie, a seemingly sinister goofy, comical grin, glassy, pinkish red eyes, and long floppy rabbit ears. My skin felt like something was crawling underneath it and my heart was pulsing madly in my throat. A knot of cold dread settled low in my stomach, trying to force up any of the food I had eaten in the last past day in my throat. I had bumped into _Bonnie the bunny_.

I took a couple steps back and fell, dropping my flashlight in the process with the light being snuffed out in an instant. I landed hard on my rear and glanced over to the show stage, praying that this time I was hallucinating. I'd rather take more therapy classes than this.

( _You can't run into hallucinations, can you Jay?)_

I could see the outlines of two of the animatronics but Bonnie's spot was indeed empty... vacant. Suddenly the feeling of paranoia increased dramatically and I found that I could no longer stay in this room for another second. I felt vulnerable and exposed in this large room with that _stupid_ purple rabbit looming over me, his large fake grin seeming to widen... or did it? I scrabbled back to my feet and snatched up the flashlight before skitting around the large rabbit and bolting for the office as fast as my short legs could carry me.

It couldn't be... those things can't possibly move on their own without the help of some kind of track or something! They're too heavy to move on their own.

( _Yet again, they were moving around during the day without any problems, weren't they Jay?_ _You saw how they moved around effortlessly... as if they were human.)_

But I would've heard them move, right? They're completely made of metal with large amounts of heavy cloth on them, they weigh at least three hundred pounds or more! I couldn't control myself and I was letting my emotions get the best of me. My heart slammed against my ribcage like a caged bird yearning to be free and I was vaguely aware of myself hyperventilating.

The still drying floor foiled my attempts at getting away as I slipped and was sent crashing down to the floor. I scrambled to get back on my feet in a panicked frenzy. I fell into my office and whirled around to slam my hand into the door button. A heavy metal door with black and yellow safety tape on the top and bottom slammed down with a loud bang.

My chest rose and fell rapidly as I sucked in large amounts of air, gasping and wheezing in terror. I had always been one of those easy to scare people which made me a prime target for school bullies. After my panic died down a bit, I remembered my manager's and Phone Guy's warning about only using the door if absolutely necessary.

( _Bonnie's only in the dining area. He still has a ways to go before he gets to me)_

I chided myself for being so panicky about something that was still quite far away before I reluctantly tapped the door button, letting the thick metal door rise, showing me the dark West Hall.

My panic soon melted away to be replaced with dismay. How the hell did Bonnie get there without me hearing him? Well, now that I thought about it, that explains the knocked over table. But I hadn't heard his heavy footsteps, only the sound of the table being knocked over with my flashlight and tablet falling to the ground. Maybe the robot had been sneaking around?

( _Oh shut up)_

The rational part of me growled at my stupid thought.

( _Robots do not sneak. Robots do not move unless they are told to. Robots most certainly do not smile. Knock some sense into yourself and get a grip Jaelyn!)_

Still something felt wrong... and I couldn't put my finger on it. The human brain tried to rationalize things it can't understand. Then a new problem arose that I needed to address.

What do I do about this? I mean, sure I had doors, but I also had limited power. I smacked myself on the forehead and whispered, "Those cheap bastards!" Of course I had limited power! What happened if I were to run out of power? i felt queasy at the thought, but pushed it aside-I'd deal with that when the time comes. Then an idea popped into my mind.

"The cameras!" I murmured to myself as I powered the tablet on. I was hoping I could see some useful things on the cameras that I couldn't see from here (which was kind of the point of a camera). I tapped my fingers on my left leg as I waited for the tablet to power on.

Then through a sea of gray, black, and white static I saw the show stage which showed Freddy and Chica were still on the show stage while Bonnie's spot was empty. Up in the top right hand corner was the time while the bottom left hand corner showed me how much power I had in all (which included the security room along with the tablet) and how much power I was using which was only a single green bar. Then around the bottom right was a mini map of the establishment with little gray boxes that represented each camera.

Cam 1A - Show Stage - Freddy and Chica still stood there, unmoving.

Cam 1B - Dining Area - Bonnie stood in the middle of the room perfectly visible among the tables and chairs that I had set up for the next birthday party tomorrow.

Cam 5 - Backstage - A spacious room with extra animatronic heads resting on shelves. A metal endoskeleton sat on a table facing the cam with closed eyes staring down at the floor.

("Hey! I thought it was against the rules to have an endoskeleton outside of its suit! Go and stuff him, not me!" I cried exasperatedly. Though something felt wrong now. Phone Guy said it wasn't allowed to have an endoskeleton outside of its costume. Then again he did work here years and years ago. Maybe they were repairing one. Something still didn't feel right though...)

Cam 1C - Pirate Cove - Purple curtains decorated with border outlines of white stars hung down, shielding the Cove's inhabitant, Foxy, from view. A wooden sign that read **-Sorry Out of Order-** was placed in front of the curtains.

Cam 7 - Restrooms - A clear view of the little hallway where the restrooms are. The camera was placed at the end of the hall, giving a closer view into the doorway of the girl's restroom.

Cam 6 - Kitchen - A static filled screen with bold, blocky white words across the screen read **-Camera Disabled- Audio Only**.

Cam 3 - Supply Closet - Showed the cluttered supply closet in all of its glory.

Cam 2A - West Hall - Shows the left hall outside of my office. You could barely see down half the hallway since it was so dark.

Cam 4A - East Hall - Shows the right hall outside of my office. You could barely see down half the hallway since it was so dark.

Cam 2B - West Hall Corner - A view of the area practically right outside of my left door. A _lovely_ Freddy poster hung on the wall.

Cam 4B - East Hall Corner - A view of the area practically outside of my right door. A sign hung on the wall there that read

 **RULES FOR SAFETY**

 **1\. Don't run**

 **2\. Don't yell**

 **3\. Don't scream**

 **4\. Don't poop on the floor**

 **5\. Stay close to mom**

 **6\. Don't touch Freddy**

 **7\. Don't hit**

 **8\. Leave before dark**

 **Thank you, management**

I lost it at 'Don't poop on the floor' and burst out into giggles. Though I _wonder_ why they wanted kids to leave before dark. Was it maybe because the child friendly robots are murderous pieces of scrap metal that wanted to shove me in a Fazbear suit since they apparently thought I was a naked endoskeleton. Maybe, maybe not. Then something clicked about why the phrase ' _"They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on."_ ' sounded so wrong. How could a robot process the difference between a human being and a endoskeleton? Much less how could they think a human being was an endoskeleton if they _could_ tell the difference between the two? Something was definitely off now.

Before I could dwell on the thought for too much longer, the camera went out in a burst of static and a staticy crunching sound was emitted. I panicked and flipped through all of the cameras to see the same occurrence was happening there as well. After a few moments of terror, the screens were back to normal.

"Huh. That's odd," I mumbled as I went to the show stage camera to see both Freddy and Chica were still there. Maybe it was just the equipment malfunctioning. The fact that I had to trust old and possibly faulty equipment made me squirm when my life was on the line.

I decided it couldn't hurt to make sure the giant rabbit was still in the dining area. I flipped to Cam 1B only to have my jaw drop. "Where's the rabbit?!" I cried in horror as I stared into the empty dining area. Another wave of panic washed over me as I switched through cameras rapidly, sitting on the edge of my seat. I nearly fell out of my seat with a cry of shock and screeched, "What the hell is _that_?!" Well, at least I found Bonnie.

On the backstage camera was Bonnie with his face pressed mere inches away from the camera lens. His eyes were no longer a pinkish red but the same black with small, contracted glowing white pupils that Freddy had earlier yesterday. After the initial scare, I frowned at the rabbit's menacing stare before muttering, "Wow... what did I do to piss you off?" The giant purple rabbit continued to glare and I frowned, setting down the tablet.

* * *

I slowly began to panic once again now that Bonnie had left the backstage and found his way to the supply closet at the end of the West Hall. For now he was just standing there in the cramped closet, staring at the ground with his eyes back to their normal pinkish red. He was closer to me now and my power had dwindled to 50% after my excessive monitoring of the animatronics. Chica and Freddy were still on stage and Pirate Cove curtains were still shut. Hell, I wasn't even sure if Foxy still functioned after being out of order for all those years but I wasn't going to take any chances. It was only 4 am and I found a little comfort in seeing that I only had two left on this nightmarish shift. For now I was stuck watching killer robots.

 **4 AM**

Bonnie had made his way down the West Hall a little after 4 am hit which sent me into another wave of panic. Freddy and Chica were still on stage while I stopped checking on Pirate Cove. The curtains hadn't even moved after four hours so I reluctantly decided to focus my attention solely on the other three. The power had been used up quite a bit after I kept a close eye on them, dropping to 39%. I had already drank all my coffee which albeit calmed my nerves, made me want to pee.

I was currently playing a game on my phone, trying and failing to calm my strung up nerves. Every few minutes I would glance up and check the cameras before heading back to my game. By now my nerves refused to relax and my eyes kept wandering to the doors making it impossible to focus on the game. I sighed and turned my phone off, shoving it in my pocket. I pulled up the camera to see Bonnie was no longer in the dark hall. I flipped to the next camera hesitantly to indeed see that Bonnie was standing in the West Hall Corner.

 _(Oh god what do I do know? Do I shut the door now or not?)_

I panicked internally and set the monitor down before heading over and tapping the light button. Dim lights shone in the dark hall next to my door, only illuminating a foot or two in front of me. I had a strong feeling about ten or twenty feet down the hall was Bonnie waiting for the opportune moment to sneak up and grab me and-

I hit myself lightly on the cheek and muttered, "Stop thinking about that Jay!" I walked back to my seat and plopped back down, twiddling my thumbs as I hummed a pleasant tune. I tried to keep my mind off of the huge purple rabbit practically ten to twenty feet away from me. But you know... it's kind of hard to forget that your life is in danger. Just to put my nervousness to rest I pulled the tablet back up to check on the rabbit once more. To no surprise he was still there. "See Jay? Nothing happened so calm down."

 **5 AM**

Bonnie had been standing at the West Hall Corner for about forty minutes now and I was really sick of it. I was checking the cameras every few minutes to verify he was still there and checked the door lights in between the times when I checked the cameras. Nothing had happened since Bonnie had found his way into the little corner a few feet outside of my door. Well, except the fact that Chica had moved off of the show stage and into the dining area. The unusual silence in the normally loud building was unnerving, adding to the creepy vibes of the place.

All I wanted to do was go home curl into a tight little ball and cry harder than I have in years. I knew once that I was out of this place I would do exactly that. I also wanted to yell at my manager, quit, and never come back. I knew two of those were not options because that contract I signed forces me to work at least five nights which means I cannot quit and never come back. Those weren't options, but yelling at my manager certainly was.

I felt anger simmer inside of me. How dare he not tell me what I was up against? I mean sure, I willingly signed that contract saying they weren't responsible for injury/dismemberment/death, but he could've at least given me a heads up! I took a deep breath and forced myself to relax. Nothing good would come out of me making rash decisions when I was upset. I learned that lesson the hard way a lot more than once.

Besides, the best I could probably do was appear angry but my stuttering voice would give away the fact that I was scared. My panicked tone would give the impression that I was more panicked and worried than anything. I couldn't really conjure up much anger anymore. I stopped getting angry a while ago. Very few things can anger me now... and Phone Guy might be one of them.

I rolled over to the left doorway in my chair and tapped the light button to see dim flickering lights wash over purple fur. I screamed in surprise and tried to scrabble away from Bonnie looming over me in the doorway only to tip backwards and fall out of my chair with a shriek of horror. My back connected with the stiff back of the chair right where a long line of bruises had formed on my back from falling earlier. I let out a cry of pain at the feeling of my bruised skin being pushed into my bony spine. It took me a moment to realize the danger I was in.

I rolled out of the chair and staggered to my feet to see the hall light was still on, illuminating Bonnie's comical grin which appeared to be plastered onto his face. I slammed my fist into the door button to see the cumbersome metal door slam down to separate the two of us. I scrambled back to the opposite side of the room and took in deep breaths while massaging my sore back. Soon my hammering heart began to calm down and the pulsing of blood in my ears had slowly faded. I had a strong urge to puke for the tenth or twelfth time tonight.

I crept nearer to the door and tapped the light to see a hulking shadow on the wall of my office which came through the window. So that's what they're for. A soft sigh of relief escaped from my parted lips before the reality of what just happened hit me with the force of a speeding semi. That children's robot just moved around in the middle of the night (or very early morning) from the show stage to the door of my office to try and stuff me into a Fazbear suit because they apparently thought I was a naked endoskeleton who was out of uniform. The reality of the situation was unbelievable.

A small giggle escaped my mouth before I clapped both of my hands over my mouth as I continued to emit muffled laughter. Soon my giggles turned into a hysterical fit of laughter and that eventually caused tears to cascade down my cheeks. Within a moment of the tears my laughter formed into stifled sobs. My sobs continued for a few more minutes before the crashing and clattering of metal down the hall broke up my pity party. I froze as I cocked my head to the side as I listened to the commotion in the what I assumed was somewhere near the dining area.

Was Bonnie gone? I flipped up the tablet to see only Freddy was on stage. I flipped to the dining area camera to see Bonnie was hidden in the shadows of the room with his back to the camera. Did he teleport or something because I did not hear him leave! Well, I was kind of laughing and sobbing for a while so I guess he left then. Now where is the chicken? I flipped through cameras until I landed on the kitchen one where the audio played all the metal sounds much clearer. The metal noises had to be pots and pans if she was in the kitchen.

I set the tablet down and tapped the door button, watching the heavy thing rise quite quickly for a thing of its size. My power was at 19% by now. I wasn't too sure if I'd make it through the rest of the night draining power like I had been in the last three hours. I wasn't too keen on finding out what happens when the power runs out. I wasn't too sure if I'd make it out of here after five nights without finding out what happens when the power goes out.

* * *

I had ten more minutes left during this wretched shift before 6 am hit. I had already decided I'd wait for my manager to come in and then I'd give him a piece of my mind. Chica was halfway down the East Hall and Bonnie was back in the closet again. Currently I was mulling things over, just thinking about my life so far. This job was practically suicide, it would definitely end with my body crammed into a Fazbear suit and the management cleaning up my body. I was dead if I stayed. But isn't that what I wanted ages ago? For everything to be over? For no more pain? Now I wasn't too sure...

Then I found my mind stray to that odd dream I had before my shift. Sometimes I had odd dreams when I was nervous or in a bad mood. This one seemed different however. Slowly all the dreams details came back to me. I had dreamed I was hiding with a little girl before someone came into the room. I urged the girl to go hide else where while I found a new spot to hide. I ran through part of the building and hid in a closet for a moment until whoever was in the other room found me and yanked me out of the closet. A flash of silver overhead and the fading screams unfamiliar to me was the last thing I had seen and heard before waking up groggy and disoriented.

Now that I thought about it... the building section I ran through had looked almost exactly like Freddy's but smaller and less extravagant. I shook my head, dismissing the thoughts. That wasn't important now. It was just an odd dream that broke my cycle of recurring nightmares which I was thankful for. Still... something didn't feel right about that dream as did everything I had witnessed and heard tonight. Nothing felt or seemed right anymore.

Before I could dwell on anymore of my thoughts the sound of a chiming clock and cheering children sounded throughout the establishment. Spinning around frantically I looked around, searching for the source of the cheers but found none. I checked my phone and saw the time 6:00 flash up at me. Huh, time flies when you're thinking about weird stuff.

 **6 AM SHIFT OVER**

I was currently sitting in the dining area as far from the show stage as possible, trying to gather enough anger at my manager so I could scream at him when he came in. Yeah, I had been working on and mentally practising what I was going to say to my manager. But that's what I have to do since I'm an incredibly shy person. I had been worried about trying to get out with the animatronics on the move, but they were all back in their original places as if they hadn't moved at all. At first I was worried I had hallucinated it all, but reminded myself sternly that I didn't hallucinate _this time_. "You bumped into Bonnie and fell. You can't bump into hallucinations, Jay."

I had already put the overturned table back in place and set all the party hats back on and set the chairs all round it so I played with my phone for a bit, every once and awhile glancing up to make sure the animatronics hadn't moved or anything. One thing was bothering me though (more than everything else). The cheers of those children back in my office. I had searched the whole building to check if any children had snuck in or spent the night. Then I freaked out, wondering if the animatronics would hurt kids on their mad hunt for the night guard. But I found nothing, no one. I had even checked to see if I had locked the door to see I had indeed (which I later unlocked so the manager and early crew could get in).

Maybe I had hallucinated that one specific thing. I frowned deeply and muttered, "If I'm hearing children cheering in an empty building I'm going to be very freaked out." The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I whirled around to see nothing new. I turned back around slowly before a boy's giggle echoed through the building. Then in front of me, in front of the entrance doors a little boy the age of about nine.

He had long black hair that fell into his pale green eyes. His black hair contrasted with his pale skin that made him look like a vampire. He was quite tall for a kid his age standing at around four and three quarters inches tall. His purple dress shirt and black pants were stained crimson with a series of stab wounds where his heart was oozed blood. I nearly screamed at the sight and felt my stomach churn. He kind of looked like... my brother Julian.

I knew it wasn't though. Jules was a lot shorter and had brown eyes. Jules' face was also shaped differently from the boy in front of me. Another problem was that this boy was _transparent_. I could see my manager walking up to the front doors right now! Right when the door swung open the boy vanished in the blink of an eye. I rubbed my eyes and officially decided I was hallucinating.

My manager looked surprised to see me and said, "Oh, Ms. Sullivan! I didn't know you were still here. I thought you would've left by now." I stood up, my mind blanking on what I had practised that I was going to say to him. The turmoil on my face must've been enough because he began softly, "I know. I'm sorry for not warning you about what you would have to deal with during your shift."

My brown orbs widened as he continued, "If I did we wouldn't get anyone to work the night shift." I didn't know what to say. He read me like an open book. "I've met all the night guards since I started working here... and none of them ever survive. In fact, I remember all of them; their names, their faces, how they acted when they got the job, how they reacted to the animatronics moving around after the first night, well the ones who survived the first night. I remember all of their families who come in crying and screaming after they don't come back." Suddenly he looked a lot older than forty with the wrinkles on his face more distinguishable than ever.

I felt a pang of sympathy for the man and like I predicted earlier I found I could not hold any anger or resentment towards him. "I've been there for every cleaning process since I started working here and I help clean it out most of the time." I couldn't imagine being there while they cleaned out a Fazbear suit much less be the one who cleans it out. "Most of them don't let me get this far into my explanation. They've either already left or started yelling." I found myself struggling to keep my tears from leaking out. I wanted to cry for him and what he's been through. My balled up fists shook with the effort. I'll admit, not warning me about killer bots hunting me down was a dick move but I reminded myself that the reason I was in this whole mess was my fault.

I ignored everything the rumors said and signed up for this job, regardless of the dangers. I signed that stupid contract that stated that Fazbear Entertainment was not in any way responsible for injury/dismemberment/death that occurred on the premises while I worked here which also legally binded me to continue to work here for at least five nights. I ignored all those missing people who used to work here. I ignored the alarmingly high chances of my inevitable death during these five days. I ignored what little common sense I had left. The feeling of this being all my fault weighed heavily on my shoulders.

I took a deep breath and spoke softly, "None of it is your fault. I signed that contract. That means it legally isn't your fault. It's all _my_ fault."My soft spoken words hung in the air for a moment or two before I grabbed my stuff and headed toward the entrance. I walked past my manager saying, "I'm not angry or anything. Just... tired. I'll be back tonight for my shift."

As I opened the door he called out, "I don't care why you signed up for this job whether it be for the little money we pay, your own curiosity, or... something else. But do me a favor. Do your best to survive these next four shifts. I don't want to deal with another family crying and telling me all about their family member. And most of all, I definitely don't want to be scraping your remains out of a Fazbear suit. Please do that for me." I didn't turn around or promise anything. Instead I said, "Have a good day sir." I hurried out without another word.

* * *

Right as I got into my apartment I dropped my cup and keys onto the ground and pulled off my uniform cap before tugging my uniform shirt off and getting out of my pants. Only in a tank top and boxers I headed to my room and shut the door firmly until I heard the click. I hesitated by the light switch and after much debating I flipped it on even though it was dawn already. I crawled into bed and buried my face into my pillow before breaking down. I'm surprised no one complained about the noise because I was sobbing quite loudly with no thoughts about who lived next to or under me.

I wasn't mad. I was just upset with myself and the situation I had gotten myself into. I was upset with myself for ignoring my common sense and signing up for a deadly job. More than anything I was scared about what would happen if I did die on the job. My only friend was in a whole nother city hours away from here, working on some kidnapper/murder case that was popping up all over the place mainly with kids and teens being the victims though a few young adults have been found as well. My stepmom would be glad I was gone along with my stepsister Bethany and stepbrother Kyle. I didn't really know what my father would think and I knew my younger half/step sister Lilac would be heartbroken over my disappearance. It hurt to acknowledge that I was on my own for these next four nights at Freddy's.

Now as I laid here, upset with myself I could feel my upset feelings morphing into anger at myself. When I said very few things could anger me, I mainly meant myself. Within a moment or two of being angry I could feel myself get _the urge_. The urge to inflict pain upon myself so I would know better next time. I thought I was over this. With a heavy sigh and a weak will I trudged to the bathroom.


	3. Two Becomes Three (Night 2)

**(A/N) Hey guys! This is Starlight Nightmare here and I just wanted to say thank you for all of the support I've been receiving on this story! I would love it if you all could post a review telling me your opinions on my story and maybe even post suggestions for chapter ideas. Any help would be greatly appreciated! I would also love the constructive criticism you all could provide me (just as long it isn't hate)! Thanks again! Now onto the story!**

 _ **!WARNING! THIS STORY HAS SWEARING AND SOME GORE! I DO NOT OWN FNaF, ALL RIGHTS GO TO SCOTT CAWTHON! ALL I OWN ARE MY OC'S! THIS STORY IS AN AU WHERE FAZBEAR'S OPENS BACK UP AFTER THEY CLOSE A FEW YEARS LATER! THIS STORY HAS MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

Chapter Two/Night Two: Two Becomes Three

Also known as "Jay freaks the hell out like usual."

~Summary~

Jay has more weird dreams. Phone Guy gives more shitty advice and continues to be useless. Jay learns that Foxy joins in on the fun the hard way. Jay sees weird shit.

 _ **Jaelyn's Therapy Journal Entry #3512**_

Oops, I did it again. I started cutting again. I thought I was over this. I have to admit... it felt good to finally stop resisting the urge to cut. But at this rate with my new job as the night guard at Freddy's, my hallucinations and nightmares, and my new, stronger urges to cut... I'll never get out of therapy. Unless Fazbear's actually kills me.

* * *

 _The girl tried to quiet her breathing and muffle her sobs as the screams of her best friend faded away. Terror was coursing through her veins and the blood pounded in her ears. She had hidden in one of the kitchen cupboards. It was one of those ones where all the cabinets were connected on the inside so someone small could crawl through without any problems. It was quite cramped even for her and there was zero light._

 _She sat there for what seemed like hours, crying with her two hands over her mouth to stifle the cries of fear. What had happened to Xander? Was he alright? What did that man do to him? Would she ever see him again?_

 _The sound of heavy metal doors being slammed open startled her badly, making her jump and hit her head on the top of her confinements. A soft cry of pain escaped her lips as she removed one hand to rub at the bump forming on her head. She waited in anticipation as slow, deliberate footsteps sounded as the man walked through the room. Loud clattering of pots and pans right outside of where she was hiding nearly made her scream in surprise._

 _She could feel the hot tears streaming down her cheeks and dripping onto her clothes. Then a loud bang occurred and a small opening to her cramped hiding space was opened. An arm reached in through the cabinet door and attempted to grab her. She began to scream in terror, and backed up as far back as she could before her back hit the end of the cupboard. As the arm groped around for her, her arms and legs flailed as she screamed._

 _Then the arm retreated and opened the cabinet door right to her left. She wailed as she was dragged out of her hiding place. She was tugged into an upright position before a knife in the man's hand sliced neatly across her throat. She slumped and fell forward. She attempted to scream as the man continued to stab her but all that came out were weak burbles. What she didn't know was that her vocal cords had been cut, rendering her unable to scream, talk, or make any incomprehensible sounds at all._

 _She tried to scream for Xander. Everything was beginning to go numb as she felt something hot running down her throat and chest. All she could think about was how he promised to come back for her... but he didn't._

* * *

 **Jaelyn's P.O.V.**

 _Sweat rolled down my face as I clicked the door light... only for nothing to happen. "Huh?" I asked confusedly. I tapped it over and over and over again only to have the same result each and every time. Soon I switched buttons to see if the door button worked only to have the same thing happen. I finally got the memo that neither would work. How was I supposed to check for and lock out Bonnie?_

 _After several silent moments of no other reasonable answer, I shrugged uneasily and decided to pull up the tablet to see where everyone was. Freddy was still on the show stage, Chica was in the kitchen, and Bonnie was nowhere to be found. I panicked and checked each camera thoroughly only to find no rabbit. After a few short moments of panicking while surveying the cameras, I heard a raspy moaning from in front of me._

 _I frowned at the unsettling noise, and began to make a motion to set the tablet down. Who could be making all those noises? Before I had a chance to set the tablet down, it was ripped from my hands and cast aside, flying across the room._

 _Bonnie had gotten into the room while I wasn't paying attention. He gripped me by the shoulders and shook me violently while screeching a high pitched "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed in terror, my scream mingling with his as I stared into his glassy pink eyes._

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I saw Bonnie looming over me with black eyes and small white pupils. I tried to move only to fail, my muscles locked in place as if I were paralyzed. After a second or two Bonnie vanished.

My body moved reflexively as if I had just woken up and I bolted upright with a scream of terror. I shook violently as my arms wrapped themselves around me in a self pitying hug. My heart slammed against my rib cage and I could hear every frenzied beat it made. BUMBUMBUMBUMBUMBUMBUMBUMBUMBUMBUM!

It took a few moments to realize where I was. I was... back in my apartment, in my room which meant... I let out a rattly sigh of relief and giggled nervously. It was just a nightmare, I wasn't actually in Fazbear's working my shift with the animatronics hunting me down. I was safe in my apartment and completely alone. There was no Bonnie, no Chica, no Freddy, _no one_.

It took a minute to recognize how hot I was. Sweat had beaded on my forehead and drenched my pillow. Prickly tears stung my eyes as I shook, my arms loosing their grip on me. Before I could regain my composure, I burst into tears as I buried my face in my hands. "It was just a nightmare. Just a stupid nightmare," I whispered hoarsely, my throat feeling as if someone had ran a cheesegrater down it.

A moment or two passed before I wiped the tears off of my cheeks and out of my eyes. I kicked the blankets off of me only to see and become aware something _very_ embarrassing. My face flushed before I tried not to burst into fresh tears. As a kid, I had been a notorious bed wetter after really bad nightmares that involved Jules, my mom, or that _man_. Looks like I have reclaimed my title as the biggest crybaby I've ever known.

* * *

I walked into work with my usual things; my coffee, ring of keys to get into work, my keys, and this time my wallet. So the police can identify my body once it becomes unrecognizable. If they even found my wallet since Fazbear's will obviously try to hide the evidence. I know, pessimistic right? But what can you do?

For some odd reason unknown to me, I came back to this place during the day to eat lunch since employees get a discount. Well, technically I got it for free since I'm the night guard. Did I mention the night guard got free pizza? Probably because they always die within the first week. That sounds like a fair trade right? Free pizza for however long you lived for your own life. Cool, right?

Also, I found out something rather cool... the other employees bet on how long the night guard will last. _Fun._

They have a bunch of options of when they'll die and how they'll die. Sick, right? Apparently they have access to security tapes and they review how the night guard did and double check how they die. You want to know what I did once I found out about that? I bet on my death of course, what else was I supposed to do? I bet I'd lose power and be stuffed on the fifth night. It's not like I'll need the money if I end up dying anyways. Hell, I'm not even sure if I'll make it to the fifth night.

I checked my watch and saw it was mere seconds before my shift started. I took a deep breath and exhaled. This was going to be absolute _hell_.

 **Freddy Fazbear's P.O.V.**

It wasn't even surprising that the night guard made it to night two. If anything, it would be surprising if they had died on the first night. Very few died on their first night and the only two reasons for that was either they ran out of power or were too stupid or careless.

The majority died on the second and third nights. Not many made it past Foxy or myself when we started to move around as well. Not many made it to the fourth night, let alone the fifth night. But none of them survived except that _one_ who went seven nights and accidentally tampered with our AI, setting it to the highest possible mode; 20. But no one has survived since then. And that was back in '89.

 **START OF SHIFT FNAF ONE NIGHT TWO 12 AM**

 **Jaelyn's P.O.V.**

I jumped as the sound of a phone ringing cut through the silence. I had totally forgotten about Phone Guy. I groaned in annoyance. Even though he was my mentor of sorts and he was helping me survive, he was super infuriating and loved to gloss over things. I waited for the tape to ring out.

 _"Uhh, hello? Hello?"_

"Hi," I greeted annoyedly, "Am I going to get answers this time or what?"

 _"Um, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats."_

"Thanks? I guess," I said skeptically. "Not sure if being forced to come back here after night one is a good thing. Not sure if surviving is a good thing either."

 _"I-I won't talk quite as long since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."_

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, horrified. They get more active?!

 _"Uh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."_

"Oh come on!" I cried exasperatedly as I saw Bonnie was no longer on the show stage. I found him quickly in the dining area, hiding in the shadows.

 _"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often."_

That was indeed interesting. "He... doesn't?" I asked confusedly. I had imagined that he would move around the most since he was the Fazbear Band's leader. Guess not. Thank god for that though. I don't think I could handle that as well as Bonnie and Chica.

 _"I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_

There's the kicker. I knew it was too good to be true if only two moved around. "So that's what happens if you run out of power," I muttered thoughtfully. Freddy got to you. I shuddered. Didn't want him anywhere _near_ me. Especially after seeing him glare menacingly at that unknowing adult.

 _"I-I also wanted to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors."_

"Of course there are blind spots to the camera views. Of course they are right outside of my doors." Bonnie was no longer in the dining area.

 _"So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights."_

"Sure thing. I'd prefer not to die a painful death today. Maybe some other day, but not this one." Frantic camera searching.

 _"Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react..."_

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for making me feel _so_ much better."

 _"Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course."_

"Of course not. They only want to give me a hug."

 _"I'm not implying that."_

"Of course not. How foolish of me."

 _"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time."_

 _(Oh god, why?)_

Can I not get a break around here?! Foxy still works after all these years?! "Well, fantastic! Of course Foxy still works!" Wait, did he even work anymore? These _were_ recorded in 1989.

 _"The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for a long period of time."_

"Huh. That won't be too bad then."

 _"I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know."_ Bonnie was in the West Hall.

It took a moment to figure out what was wrong with that. If he didn't like being watched then he wouldn't cause problems if I didn't watch him. Wouldn't he like it if I didn't watch him? Phone Guy had contradicted himself and then admitted that he didn't know. I wasn't feeling too good that my life kind of rested on how he taught me and gave accurate information and advice.

 _"Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control. Uh, talk to you soon."_

"Define "under control"." I spat unhappily. "But otherwise... talk to you soon as well." Chica was off the show stage and in the dining area. Great... Bonnie was already in the West Hall and Chica had already left the show stage. I could tell how this night was going to be a lot more difficult than the others. "Everything is fine. Everything is peachy keen." I mumbled under my breath.

 **1 AM**

I hit the light button to see Bonnie grinning down at me, reminding me of my frightening encounter with my sleep paralysis after that scary nightmare. One quick slap to the door button fixed the problem however.

It was nearly 2 am and I was not calm about this situation whatsoever. Every time one of them popped up near my door no longer made me scream, instead made me squeak in horror. I had just sort of accepted it and was currently struggling to do my best to think rationally under the pressure. It wasn't going too well honestly.

Switching to the show stage cam I saw that Freddy had turned so he could stare at me with black eyes. I shuddered, it was almost like _he_ could see me through the cameras. I switched away quickly sand saw that Chica was still in the dining area.

Before I could go look for Bonnie the cameras went out. Pots and pans clattered in the kitchen. "Dangit Chica!" How did she get from there to there so fast?

While the cams were out and crunching with static, I rolled over to the left door and tapped the light button. I watched as the dim lights lit up a foot or two in front of me. I was half checking for Bonnie and half making sure that the lights still worked. That nightmare I had earlier really got me paranoid about the two of those buttons working properly.

I often tapped the light buttons every now and then on both sides just to make sure they both functioned correctly. I hated myself for letting a stupid nightmare make me more paranoid than I already was.

 **2 AM**

Bonnie was back at the West Hall Corner while Chica made her way down the East Hall. Then for some odd reason Chica vanished. "Where is she?!" I panicked as I flipped through the cameras. I didn't think they backtracked until I saw Chica in the dining area, looking at the camera out of the corner of her eyes with her beak gaping.

I set the tablet down and checked the door light to see Bonnie again. I slapped the door button and let the metal door fall in between us. It wasn't absolutely terrifying per say to see them at the door anymore like yesterday night with screaming, just... scary and intimidating.

Within a minute Bonnie retreated to some unknown location I wasn't too bothered to go look for though I just assumed it was the backstage area or the dining area. I let the metal door rise and checked the power; 73%.

After another few routines of surveying the building through the cameras and checking the door lights, Bonnie was back at the door, this time making me scream in surprise while punching the door button. I wasn't expecting him to come back so soon after showing up about ten to fifteen minutes ago. "What the hell?! You guys are way more active than yesterday!" I shivered at the thought of what tomorrow might bring. Maybe I'll bring my baseball bat to work tomorrow.

After a minute or two of Bonnie camping outside my door, I pulled up the tablet to check through all the cameras (including Pirate Cove. I'd been checking that one the whole time and Foxy has yet to make an appearance) only to see Bonnie back in the dining area. "Wha-what?!" I sputtered in confusion. I was sure by now that Bonnie was teleporting around the pizzeria. "Okay..." I muttered as I checked for Chica's location. She was standing right outside the girls' restroom, leering at the camera.

 **3 AM**

Why was this night lasting so long?! I just wanted to go home. But alas, it was only halfway through my hellish shift. Foxy still hadn't reared his head from Pirate Cove and continued to hide behind the curtains while Bonnie and Chica were moving around everywhere tonight. Chica remained by the restrooms while Bonnie had moved to the backstage area, standing in the shadows.

Come to think of it, they often stuck to the shadows didn't they? Either that or they were glaring hatefully, trying anyway possible to creep me out. It was as if I had done something seriously wrong and they had found out about it. But I hadn't done anything wrong.

The sound of very faint carnival music broke me out of thought. Normally the tune would be cheery and exciting but here it sounded eerie and unnatural. My power was at 57%, definately enough to make it through the night if there were no complications. Just thinking of the complications I could experience during my last three hours of my shift made me feel incredibly nervous. I was just thankful that I hadn't had a panic attack yet. That would screw up _everything_.

Flipping through the cameras let me see that Chica and Bonnie hadn't moved and Freddy was still on stage though he was staring at me with black eyes again. Once I flipped through the cameras and looked at Pirate Cove, I gasped. "Hey Foxy," I whispered softly.

The **_-Sorry! Out of Order-_** sign had been moved to the left so

 _(an animatronic could get out)_

the curtains could be moved. The purple curtains had been opened about a foot or so, revealing a tattered fox animatronic that had definitely seen better days many years ago. Glowing yellow eyes stared into the camera, the eyepatch lifted. Foxy's moth agape; jaw broken, showing lots of sharp teeth.

 _(That is an accident waiting to happen, those sharp teeth are)_

Part of me hated to see that Foxy still worked after all these years since now he would join the others in the hunt. The other part of me rejoiced the fact that Foxy still worked. He had been Jules's favorite. I smiled as fond memories resurfaced of Jules and I at this place.

At first, Jules had been scared of Foxy; his rugged appearance, the sharp teeth, and piercing yellow eye hidden underneath his eyepatch. But once I convinced him to sit through one of Foxy's shows, he was enamored by how cool Foxy was. From then on out, Foxy became his favorite. I know Jules would be happy that Foxy still worked after all these years.

I shook my head rapidly and dismissed the memories. I couldn't get distracted now. Not with the stakes so high. I reminded myself that this wasn'ty the same place where all those good memories occurred. _This place was a death trap._

I set the tablet down and checked the door lights. I picked the tablet back up and double checked that Bonnie and Chica hadn't moved. Two currently active animatronics just became three.

 **4 AM**

"What are you doing?!" I panicked as I looked at the Pirate Cove cam. The curtains had been pushed open some more with Foxy out of his little area. He had froze mid run with his head cocked to the right and rusty hook raised. His golden eyes stared dead ahead and this time not at the camera. He was about to leave Pirate Cove.

My power had drained to 33% ever since I had realized Foxy was still working. I checked on him more frequently than not which was in my opinion too much. However my reasoning behind that was I did not want to see his attack method. I had a feeling this fox was a little more difficult to handle than the others.

The others still hadn't moved to my knowledge... as if they were waiting for something to happen though I was actually too scared switch cameras to look. Now that Foxy had joined the "game" things were quickly falling apart. I was a lot more panicked and terrified now. I knew that Bonnie came to the door and assumed that Chica did the same, but I had zero idea of what Foxy would do. Also he had a friggin' _hook_! I could be _impaled_.

Reluctantly I made sure Bonnie and Chica hadn't moved an inch and went back to the Pirate Cove cam before setting the tablet down. I checked the door lights before pulling the tablet up again only to have the cameras go out in a wave of static. As the crumbling noises sounded I internally freaked out. What if Foxy took this chance to move?! Who the hell was moving right now?!

After the cameras came back on I found it was only Bonnie who had moved back to the West Hall. Chica still remained by the restrooms and Foxy was still in the same position as before. The cameras went out again as the sounds of pots and pans rattling in the kitchen reached my ears. Once they came back online, Bonnie was at the West Hall Corner and Chica was in the kitchen.

 _(Both moved at the same time... how clever of them. If I hadn't thought to check everywhere I would've gotten a nasty surprise from Bonnie if I had only assumed Chica moved to the kitchen. Thank god I'm paranoid.)_

I set the tablet back down and checked the door lights a few times. After a moment of silence, footsteps to my left echoed down the hall, alerting me to someone's presence. I picked the tablet back up once again to make sure Foxy still remained in Pirate Cove only to see it was completely empty. The sign that used to say **_-Sorry! Out of Order-_** now read **- _IT'S ME_ -** stood in front of the fully opened curtains with no Foxy in sight. I switched to the WEst Hall cam to see Foxy full on sprinting down the hall, arms flailing. I threw the tablet to the side with a scream of horror and sprang to my feet while the tablet clattered to the ground. It was a race between Foxy and I, life or death.

I crossed the room in two quick strides and slammed my hand down on the door button, my fingertips catching the light button as well. The dim lights showed Foxy executing a perfect sharp turn to enter the office before the door separated us. A loud hollow thud sounded from the other side of the door as I assumed Foxy had ran into it before three consecutive bangs could be heard. I flinched at each one, covering my ears with my hands and squeezing my eyes shut tight.

I panted as I stood there for a moment, not trusting myself to move or say something. So Foxy sprinted towards me? _Wonderful._ Who thought it was a good idea to design him to move so fast?!

After a moment, I tapped the light button only to see no shadow. Was he gone already? I checked the Pirate Cove cam to see the purple curtains drawn shut and the _-IT'S ME-_ sign was back to the normal **_-Sorry! Out of Order-_** sign. I set the tablet down and opened the door.

 _(What was with the IT'S ME sign?)_

Well, now I know what Foxy did when he left Pirate Cove. God, he was fast.

 **5 AM**

I don't know what happened. All I was doing was listening to Chica mess with the pots and pans in the kitchen before a splitting headache formed out of nowhere. Unfortunately I was standing at the moment so I collapsed onto my knees, clutching my head in agony. It felt like my head was being smashed in with a hammer. A deep warbling noise faded in and out of my ears. I gasped in pain and watched in horror as an image of an eyeless Bonnie flickered in my vision before it morphed into Freddy with bloodshot blue eyes that looked a little too human.

My eyes were burning from the two pictures and bold white words flashed in front of my eyes, burning itself into my brain. **IT'S ME**. I squeezed my eyes shut as I coughed violently, my hands flying up to cover my mouth. My body shook with the force of the coughs. I felt something slimy splat into the hand that covered my mouth. Then as soon as the headache came, it was gone.

A small feeling of it lingered slightly but the majority of it had dissipated. My hands shakily lowered from my mouth, and I cracked open my eyes, worried that one of the others had used this distraction to sneak inside. Once I saw nothing amiss or suspicious, I looked down at my hand, expecting to see the sheen of red of the blood I had coughed up only to be confused at what I saw.

Instead of blood, I saw an inky black liquid seeping through my fingers, dripping onto the tiled floor. My face twisted into horror as I finally registered what had happened. From what I knew blood was definitely _not_ black. I squinted at the substance and rubbed it between my fingers, feeling that it was exactly the same texture as blood. In the end, I just wiped it off on my jeans. Really, it terrified me to see that I just hacked up some unknown substance after a sudden migraine or whatever the hell that was. All I knew was that I was absolutely sure that whatever just happened with the headache, hallucination, and black liquid was because of this place. I'd bet my life on it too.

I shakily stood and picked up the tablet, acknowledging how gross my hand felt. I made sure where everyone was before I set the tablet down. Foxy was still behind his curtain, Freddy remained on the show stage, facing the front doors, his eyes averted from mine, Chica was in the East Hall, and Bonnie was in the West Hall Corner. So no one got into my office.

Still... that migraine had really popped out of nowhere all of a sudden. What if it had occurred at a less forgiving time? Then what?

I shuddered at the thought of another migraine popping up when the animatronics were really close on a later night when things got even more dangerous. It'd be the end of me if one popped up and let one of them get into my office. _Game over_. I tried not to thing about the chances of that happening too much.

* * *

I shrieked as I saw Chica peering in through the window with her jaw hanging open. I smacked the door button and locked her out. So that's different than Bonnie. I checked my power to see I had 19% of power left to get me through this night. "C'mon," I said, gripping the tablet tightly.

Chica remained there for a few moments before I hopped out of my swivel seat to check on the left door. To my alarm, Bonnie stood there. I hit the door button and cried out in displeasure, "Not both of you!"

Using both blast doors really put a strain on my power source as the power dropped from 17% to 16%. I was _so_ close to the end of my shift, I could feel it.

I checked each light to see Chica hadn't budged from her earlier position and Bonnie's shadow still remained. "Oh gosh dangit," I muttered. I was boxed in on both sides. Now that I thought about it, were the walls closing in on me?

I had a severe case of claustrophobia. I'm honestly surprised it hadn't acted up yet. My breathing became more rapid and shallow as I eyed the walls, waiting for them to move in and crush me.

After another moment of severe panicking, Bonnie's shadow had disappeared, signaling that he was gone. My sense of claustrophobia diminished slightly and I let out a sigh of relief. With only one door being used, the stress on my dwindling power supply lessened. "Thank goodness," I sighed before checking the right side. She was gone as well, eliciting another sigh of relief.

A few more minutes passed and I became increasingly panicked once my power dropped to 7%. Was I wrong? Maybe I had a lot more time left in my shift than I had originally thought. What would happen if the power ran out? Did Freddy indeed get you? Or was it the closet animatronic? What would it feel like to be stuffed into a Fazbear suit?

Just as I was about to break down into a panic attack, the chiming of a clock striking six and children cheering snapped me out of it. "Oh thank god," I sighed. I had barely made it through with enough power. I really needed to learn how to properly conserve power.

 **6 AM SHIFT OVER**

All that stood between me and getting back to my apartment and leaving this dump was cleaning up. I had unlocked the front doors early this time so the first shift could get in and start doing their jobs as soon as possible. Now that I thought about it... was I the last shift or the first? Or was I both at the same time?

I snorted at my random thought. I was almost done mopping the floors and then I was free to go back to my apartment. Oh, I couldn't wait for that to happen. I just wanted to binge watch a ton of shows on Netflix on my laptop. (Yeah, I'm freeloading off of my dad's family account. He hasn't kicked me out yet.)

Just as I was about to put the mop in the bucket another headache began to form, this time slowly building in power unlike the previous one that just appeared out of nowhere. I groaned in pain as I dropped the mop, letting the wooden handle clatter on the tiles. I brought my hands up to my head and massaged my temples. Before I knew it, I felt the familiar urge to puke; my cheeks puffing out. I dashed across the dining area to the restrooms, trying to make it to the toilets in time. No way I was cleaning up puke today.

I got to the toilets in time and fell to my knees, just in time for me to vomit. Weird, I don't remember eating anything recently. Instead of the disgusting puke green everyone hated, it was the black substance that I had coughed up earlier. Alarm bells went off in my head as my shoulders heaved, my hands gripping the porcelain toilet bowl until my knuckles went white.

I got the tingly feeling of being watched so I turned to see a little girl staring at me with her head cocked, brown eyes sparkling with concern. She wore a light yellow sundress with adorable white sandals. Her long blonde hair was tied up onto two high pigtails, bangs falling into her eyes slightly. She looked incredibly small and fragile for her age; my guess would be she was around seven or eight. Seeing a little girl would be unnerving at this time of morning when the building was empty, but it got even more unnerving when the sight of bright red stains on her pretty yellow dress got to me finally. Her hair was matted together, flecked with red liquid. A deep slit across her throat leaked red and multiple stab wounds were scattered across her chest and stomach.

I could only stare for so long before more bile rose in my throat. I turned back to face the toilet and hurled again, my back arching downwards, with more sludgy black stuff being thrown up.

The girl looked familiar... somehow. I knew all of this was because of Freddy's. My nightmares, my hallucinations. My headaches, coughing, puking, and new, stronger urges to cut. But how did this all fit together was the question.


	4. Things Get Real (Night 3)

**_!WARNING! THIS STORY HAS SWEARING AND SOME GORE! I DO NOT OWN FNaF, ALL RIGHTS GO TO SCOTT CAWTHON! ALL I OWN ARE MY OC'S! THIS STORY IS AN AU WHERE FAZBEAR'S OPENS BACK UP AFTER THEY CLOSE A FEW YEARS LATER! THIS STORY HAS MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

Chapter Three/Night Three: Things Get Real

Also known as "Jay barely hits a murderous robotic bunny rabbit with a baseball bat then apologizes for her uncalled-for actions like she actually did some serious damage."

~Summary~

Jay sees a golden bear and struggles to determine whether it's real or not. Jay finds a pattern in the animatronics' movements. Freddy finally moves. Jay learns that the animatronics are much smarter than she gives them credit for. Jay pisses off a certain purple bunny. Jay then apologizes to the homicidal rabbit. Whatever sickness Jay has is getting worse each day.

 ** _Jay's Therapy Journal #3513_**

I'm starting to get new nightmares. They aren't about Jules, Mom, or that man. Maybe if these continue for a bit it will break the cycle of my other nightmares. But that's wishful thinking, isn't it? I've been having those nightmares for years almost every single day now. They're not going to be pushed aside that easily.

 _The boy hid behind the crates as the man prowled through the dining area. He had hidden behind the curtains in Pirate Cove, next to where the fox animatronic stood, powered off for the night._

 _After some thought the boy crawled out from behind the crate and waited in silence for the man to turn his back. Once his back was to the boy, the kid crouched down and crept stealthily into the nearest hallway. However, the boy stopped in his tracks at the entrance of the hall when he saw the corpse of his friend._

 _For a short moment, all the boy did was shake. Then he turned his head and puked, tears rolling down his face. Unfortunately, the noise attracted the attention of the man, who was now soaked in the blood of the kid's two friends._

 _The man strolled up leisurely to the boy seeing as the kid was too preoccupied with his friend's body to be paying attention to the man. The man lifted his hatchet high into the air and brought it down onto the boy's head, blood splattering the walls._

 **Jaelyn's P.O.V.**

 _Everything was going smoothly. Freddy remained on stage, Bonnie was in the closet like usual, and Chica was messing around in the kitchen. This night was a piece of cake. I had even zoned out a little bit during the training tape and I was doing perfectly fine._

 _I flipped to the west hall camera only to see a familiar fox animatronic running as if death were on his heels._

 _(Why was Foxy out of Pirate Cove? There's no way he still worked after all these years of inactivity. Phone Guy would've warned m-)_

 _Before I could fully realize the mistake I had made about zoning out during the tape, Foxy had executed a perfect sharp turn and slid into my office, nearly crashing into the right doorframe._

 _I froze, muscles locking up. Foxy regained his footing and launched himself at me, hook raised with a loud "EEEEEEEEEE!" emitting from his voice box. I screamed and raised my hands up to defend myself right as he slammed into me, knocking me backwards and out of my seat._

 _My head slammed into the hard-tiled floor with white spots exploding in my vision. I groaned in pain and barely saw the gleam of rusted silver that flashed right above my left eye, plunging down to embed itself into my eye-_

I jolted upwards with a strangled cry of alarm, my hand flying for my left eye. I felt around my eye socket first before feeling to make sure my eye was still there and intact. After I had made sure my left eye was fine, my shoulders slumped forward defeatedly.

These nightmares were getting worse and worse. I was barely able to sleep for an hour or two at a time before being woken up by a Freddy's related nightmare.

My head pounded as I got the unmistakable urge to puke. Ugh, my headache had persisted even after sleep, though it wasn't as strong as before. I think I'm sick or something.

Maybe continuing through with this _was_ a bad idea. All these nightmares were really eating away at me now. Eating away at my strength, my sleep, my sense of comfort and security, and especially my will… my determination to keep going after all of this. I could slowly feel myself giving up.

I shook my head, dismissing those thoughts. I had to keep going. I had to keep returning to work… even if I didn't want to. By now it wasn't me necessarily wanting to go back to work, it was my overwhelming sense of curiosity that kept dragging me back for more… and the legal thing.

I let out an annoyed puff of air as I laid back down on the table I used for a bed. My curiosity was insatiable. And I swear it was going to be the death of me. I always got in trouble because of my curiosity. And I'm sure I was going to do something incredibly stupid soon because of that.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, closing my eyes. It was only 3 pm and I still had plenty of time to get more sleep before my shift started which I was intending on doing. I needed my rest to figure everything out. Something was seriously wrong there. I needed to figure out what exactly was wrong. I couldn't afford to give up yet.

.

.

.

I made a mental note to bring my baseball bat with me to work today. I felt like I'd end up needing it.

 **Freddy Fazbear's P.O.V.**

This was it. This was the night they would catch the night guard. I was more than surprised when she made it past night two. It was kind of impressive such a small night guard managed to survive night two. Not many survived Foxy.

He always caught the night guards by surprise. His aggressive attack caught everyone off guard and he often got to the night guard when they failed to lock him out. Except that one time.

Once Foxy forgot to flip his eye patch up when he ran for the night guard so his depth perception was thrown off. He ended up running into the door frame and the night guard was able to lock him out. Unfortunately, that was the one who got away after seven nights. That didn't happen again.

 _He_ was furious with Foxy after that. That was one of their last meetings with _him_. Let's just say Foxy wasn't that damaged for a reason.

But tonight, would be different. My eyes glowed a vibrant bright blue, lighting up the dark room. Tonight, was the third night. Things were going to get a little harder now that three active animatronics just became four. And four active animatronics might just become five.

 **Jaelyn's P.O.V.**

 **START OF SHIFT FNAF 1 NIGHT THREE 12 AM**

 _"_ _Hello, hello?"_ Phone Guy's voice broke through the silent atmosphere of the office, joining the hum of the fan.

"Hey," I mumbled softly, checking the cameras for movement. So far no one was gone yet which surprised me a bit.

 _"_ _Hey, you're doing great!"_ He praised.

"Umm… thanks… I guess," I muttered softly. I felt stupid for talking to a recording, but I felt like if I just sat in silence I might go crazy. Isolating yourself from everyone tended to make me a bit needy to hear someone else's voice besides my own.

 _"_ _Most people don't last this long,"_ He added without thinking.

I sighed and muttered, "Yeah, thanks for reminding me how impossible my goal is. Because my goal is surviving."

 _"_ _I mean, you know, they usually move onto other things by now."_ He said hastily, trying to cover up his mistake.

"Like the afterlife?" I asked inquisitively. "Now that I think about it… Do I even believe in the afterlife?"

Phone Guy was completely oblivious to my deep philosophical question and continued, _"_ _I'm not implying they died."_

"Of course not."

 _"_ _Th-th-that's not what I meant."_ Phone Guy stammered.

"Why are you so defensive Phone Guy? I never said anything about what you did or didn't say. I just asked a little question about what you meant." I said causally while checking on Foxy.

 _"_ _Uh, anyway, I better not take up too much of your time."_

"You better not," I murmured as I leaned back in my swivel seat. "I have important things to do besides listen to your stupid advice and vague explanations. Better things include surviving this stupid hell." I checked each door light to make sure no one had snuck up on me.

 _"_ _Things start getting real tonight."_

My head snapped up to stare at the recorder. "Do pray tell why things "start getting real" tonight. If the last two nights weren't real then what were they? Because I swear to whatever divine being that may or may not exist that I will drop _dead_ if that was nothing."

 _"_ _Uh… hey listen, I had an idea."_ Phone Guy started hesitantly.

"Whenever I hear someone say those words in that nervous tone I automatically get scared. Please don't say an absolutely terrible idea. _Please_." I pleaded.

 _"_ _If you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead!"_ Phone Guy said, sounding slightly upbeat about his idea.

I was about to make a snarky comment but found that I couldn't. It was actually a somewhat decent idea. How the hell would a robot tell whether I was alive or not if I stopped moving?

 _(Would they still stuff me anyways?)_

"Alright, I'll admit that sounds like a pretty decent idea."

 _(Even if it is cliché.)_

 _"_ _You know, go limp."_ Phone Guy explained, as if I had no idea what playing dead meant.

"Yeah, I know what play dead means!" I muttered irritably.

 _"_ _Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think you're an empty costume instead."_

I sat up straight and leaned forward on the desk replying, "I'm listening."

 _"_ _Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to… stuff a metal endoskeleton into you."_ Phone Guy muttered nervously.

My face twisted into an expression of horror and disgust. "W-what the h-h-hell?!"

 _"_ _I wonder how that would work."_ He said thoughtfully.

"I'd rather not think about it." I said disgustedly. Great, now images of the animatronics attempting to shove a metal endoskeleton in my body were engraved into my mind. Thanks Phone Guy. Appreciate it.

"Thank you so much for that incredibly pleasant mental image." I spat out with sarcasm practically dripping from my words.

 _"_ _Yeah, never mind, scratch that."_ Phone Guy said quickly.

"Good, because even if you told me to do that, I wouldn't."

 _"_ _It's best just not to get caught."_

"No shit Sherlock," I growled lowly before huffing impatiently. I just wanted this training tape to be over all ready so I didn't have to hear Phone Guy spout any more bull.

 _"_ _Um… Okay, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side!"_

At first, I was greatly relieved that the training tape had ended but before long I realized what he had failed to mention.

"Wait, why do things "get real" tonight? What's so bad about tonight?" I muttered something about Phone Guy being a douche nozzle before picking up the tablet to check on everyone. Just another question added onto the pile that Phone Guy has to answer next time.

Though I do wonder what he meant by that statement. It's just another life or death struggle like the other two nights, isn't it? It's not like it can get any worse… Right?

Nothing else really happened for a few minutes, leaving me alone with my thoughts and worries. My main thoughts were circulating around my weird nightmares.

I heard somewhere that every dream has a meaning, no matter how meaningless or minuscule it may seem. And that was true. Dreams and nightmares told about your dreams and aspirations, your fears, and even situations that were happening in your life right now.

But right now, all my nightmares just seemed to be spawned because of this place. Except those really weird ones that always seem to end in a gleam of silver and a spray of red. I couldn't really wrap my head around those.

I lazily flipped through the cameras making sure that no one was too close to me. However, before I put the camera down, something rather odd caught my eye on Cam 2B.

The Freddy poster that showed a friendly looking bear waving to an unseen audience with a microphone in hand had changed. It now showed Freddy hoisting his head off his endoskeleton neck by grabbing the top part of his jaw and pulling his head off to the side, leaving behind a stringy brown mess where his top jaw connected with his bottom jaw.

I dropped the tablet in revulsion while stammering, "T-T-The h-hell?!" The tablet clattered against the tiled floor and the screen went black. My disgust morphed into horror at my stupid mistake. I _dropped_ the tablet. I might have _broken_ the one thing keeping me alive.

I hastily picked it back up and watched in increasing panic as the screen remained black.

 _(Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod- I freaking broke it.)_

I gave the tablet a frantic smack and observed as the screen flickered back to life. I wheezed in relief at my good fortune and carefully set the tablet back down so I could check the door lights. After being satisfied that no one had snuck up on me while I had been distraught about the tablet I checked back up on the tablet to see if anything bad had happened to it that I hadn't noticed.

I glanced down at the tablet, mainly to see if it was still working only to see _another_ new poster. This time it was a golden colored Freddy's face with no eyes, only hollowed out pitch black sockets.

I stared at the poster in a trance like state. Something about the poster made me feel really uncomfortable but I couldn't tell what about it made me nervous. Maybe it was the whole no eyes thing and how they just kind of stared lifelessly ahead. Then again… I felt like I was being watched.

I set the tablet down in my lap, and rubbed my eyes wearily. I really didn't get enough sleep. I glanced up and froze, eyes widening in terror.

 _(What the hell is that?!)_

Slumped up against the metal desk was a golden colored Freddy costume. There was no way that thing had an endoskeleton inside of him because he looked _dead_. He pretty much looked exactly like Freddy except for the dirty, matted golden fur, navy blue top hat and bow tie, and lack of eyes. This guy even had a microphone in his open hand!

A deep distorted giggle interlaced with a little girl's giggle rang out as flashes of pictures flickered in my vision. An eyeless Bonnie, a Freddy with bloodshot blue eyes that looked a little too much like human eyes, and the words IT'S ME.

A headache much like the one yesterday but much worse drilled itself into my skull, making it impossible to gather my thoughts.

 _(Ah geez. It's a hallucination. That's all it is. Just a stupid, terrifying, and very complicated hallucination.)_

Despite my weak belief that it was just one of my hallucinations I found myself slowly panicking. This one was a lot longer lasting than my other ones that only showed up for a split second.

 _(Oh god, it frickin' moved!)_

When I saw the golden bear's limp fingers twitch and tighten around it's microphone I broke free from my panicked paralysis. I raised the tablet to eye level so I wouldn't have to stare at the creepy bear any longer. My grip tightened on the tablet, knuckles turning white. I squeezed my eyes shut.

Didn't want to see it. Nope nope nope. Didn't want to see that thing move!

You know when you got scared as a little kid, you would pull the blankets over your eyes so you'd be "safe"? Yeah, it was kind of like that.

After a tense minute passed with nothing happening, I cracked open an eye and warily pulled the tablet down from my face. To my surprise and consternation, the golden suit was nowhere to be seen. The only proof the whole thing had ever happened was my splitting headache and burning eyes.

 **1 AM**

After the incident with the disappearing golden bear suit/animatronic thing, I was pretty on edge. Even after an hour I had no idea whether it was a hallucination or not. I mean everything was real up to the part where I saw the golden Freddy poster.

I was more leaning towards the hallucination option of this fiasco. I was getting scared and worried with the amount of stuff I've been seeing in the last past four days or so. And I wasn't even sure if some of them were real or not like when Freddy gave a black eyes with white pupil's glare at the adult he had been talking to.

My power was doing well at 85%. I've deduced that using about 20% an hour would barely get me through the night. If I had 50% or less before 3 am I was royally screwed. I really had to watch how much power I was using.

I checked the show stage camera to see only Chica had left the stage. Odd… Normally Bonnie was the first one gone.

After a few moments of searching, I found Chica in the east hall. Man, these guys were sure getting rowdy tonight.

By now I was noticing the pattern of this place. Sure, it took like three days to notice but at least I did. Everything here seemed to have an order in which things went. Certain animatronics had certain routes or only went in specific rooms.

Bonnie started on the show stage then went in the dining area, backstage, supply closet, west hall and west hall corner. Chica started on the show stage then went in the dining area, restrooms, kitchen, east hall, and east hall corner. Foxy as I have observed started in Pirate Cove with the curtains drawn, then peeked out after a while, froze mid sprint in Pirate Cove, then sprinted down the west hall towards my office.

Everything had a pattern except that stupid golden bear that may or may not have been a hallucination. But now that I thought about it… The bear only showed up once I looked at the poster. But then that'd mean the bear was real….. Real or not, maybe everything did have a pattern after all.

 **2 AM**

Chica had back tracked into the dining area before she had even tried to get into my office. Which was kind of weird because I thought they would be constantly attacking me, not leaving me alone.

Even stranger, Bonnie had yet to move off the show stage. At first it had been nice not having Bonnie hound me down, but after a while it got to where I was getting slightly worried about him staying in one spot for two whole hours. Everything just seemed a little too calm for night three.

Pirate Cove stayed the same as usual; curtains drawn shut. The only new development was that Chica had moved out of the dining area to some new spot.

My power had only dropped a good 18%, leaving me with 67% to make it through the night.

A cycle of checking the door lights occurred before I heard pots and pans falling in the kitchen. Well, now I knew where Chica was.

About ten minutes had passed with Chica making her way down the east hall again. To my surprise the cameras went out, fuzzing in static.

How did the cameras manage to go out every time one of the animatronics moved? Did the cameras go out often, and the animatronics took advantage of the fact to move without being seen? Did the animatronics take out the cameras themselves?

I gave myself a light smack on the cheek. Why was I thinking that the animatronics that performed for children all day could commit such a feat? Like they knew how the cameras even worked let alone disable one.

Slow footsteps echoed from down one of the halls, snapping me back into reality. Can't let my guard down. Not for one second. Stay on task Jay.

 **3 AM**

It was almost a relief when I saw Foxy peeking out of the curtains in Pirate Cove. Now it wasn't just Chica moving around.

Soft music filled the building, reminding me of a carnival. The music only made me even more nervous than before. Where was it even coming from? Who was even playing it?!

More flashes of an eyeless Bonnie and a Freddy with bloodshot eyes invaded my vision, bringing along another headache that was borderline migraine. I rubbed at my temples, trying to alleviate the pain.

My power was at a solid 50%, meaning I'd likely survive the night with enough power if I didn't screw up anywhere else during the last three hours of my shift.

God, this was beyond boring. Nothing was happening! Not a single animatronic had even stopped by my door yet! And I was halfway through my shift! If this job didn't have killer animatronics hunting me down then this would easily be the most boring job ever.

I flipped to the show stage camera expecting to see Bonnie and Freddy still up there only to cry out in disbelief. _All of them were gone_. Even Freddy himself.

Well, I got my wish now. Things were happening now. Why the hell did Freddy move finally after two whole shifts of staying in the same place? Then Phone Guy's words rang in my head.

 _"_ _Things start getting real tonight."_

Was this what he meant by real? Freddy moves as well? Great, now I had to watch over four animatronics instead of three.

I sighed heavily before flipping through the cameras to find out where everyone was. After a minute of blind panic, I located Bonnie in the backstage area, Chica was messing around in the kitchen, Foxy was still peeking out the curtains, and Freddy was… nowhere to be found.

I ran a hand through my hair, screaming internally at my major failure. I lost one of the animatronics; the one who was highly unpredictable. I lost the one I knew absolutely nothing about. I knew nothing about Freddy's route to the office, nothing about his attack method, and nothing about his pattern.

Once I felt the lump in my throat that made it hard to swallow, I automatically knew I was about to have a breakdown. A deep breath in and a deep breath out relaxed tense muscles. I had to find Freddy immediately, and I needed to be completely calmed to go about this the right way.

 **4 AM**

"Okay Jay," I started slowly. "This place is only so big. There aren't a whole lot of places for a seven-foot tall animatronic to hide. You probably missed him in one of the cameras since you were so panicked. Go through them all again and make sure you find him this time."

I went through all the cameras and examined each one closely for at least thirty seconds, not daring to spend too long on each cam in fear that the power would run out. All I found was that Chica had moved to the restrooms and Bonnie was down in the west hall for the first time this night.

After checking almost every camera my panic was beginning to push aside my common sense. Then I saw it. If I paid close enough attention as the dining area camera panned over and the static fuzzed over in different places then I'd be able to see two small white dots in the shadows.

 _(Dear lord… He's hiding.)_

I was 100% sure that those two glowing dots were Freddy's eyes. But… _this threw everything out the goddamn window._

Unlike the other three who don't even bother to try and hide, Freddy was lurking in the shadows. _Hiding_. _From the camera's view_.

I swallowed hard and went to go look for Bonnie since he had disappeared while I had been searching for Freddy. Soon I found him in the supply closet.

Still….. An animatronic was hiding from me, in the shadows and staying almost completely out of sight from the cameras. An animatronic shouldn't be able to harbor that amount of intelligence especially when they were built to keep kids entertained by singing cheesy nursery rhymes.

 _(Then again, a lot of things that shouldn't be able to happen have been happening recently, haven't they? Why can't an aware animatronic be one of those impossible things that happen?)_

I groaned, burying my face in my hands. As if thing hadn't been hard enough already. As if things hadn't been hard enough already.

 **5 AM**

I was mere minutes from this hellish shift's end. Good thing too since I had about 13% of power left. Looks like I was about to survive another night.

I cast a glance over at my baseball bat that was propped up against the desk. I hadn't even needed to use it. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. Good thing I didn't have to because I haven't played baseball in years. I'm not sure if I even _knew_ how to use it properly after like eight or nine years.

I checked the Pirate Cove cam to see Foxy hadn't budged an inch. "Perfect!" I said happily. "Now that Foxy won't be moving for the rest of the night under surveillance I'm pretty much all set!"

Out of the corner of my left eye I saw a flash of purple by the door button, sparking my curiosity. "Huh?" I asked questioningly.

I set down the tablet and headed over to the left door. I tapped the door light and saw Bonnie looming over me.

I squealed in shock and hit the door button only to have nothing happen except for a restrained clicking noise. Strange… I've heard that sound before… My shock changed to confusion as I hit the door button again only to get the same result. Nothing happened.

 _(Oh no. Nononononononononononono! Why wasn't it working?!)_

I hit the door button over and over again, listening as it made the stupid restrained clicking noise over and over again. My eyes widened in realization at what this was reminding me of.

 _(This can't be happening! This is almost exactly what happened in my nightmare! Nightmares aren't real. They're not real! They can't be real!)_

Bonnie's goofy grin seemed to falter as I balled my hand into a fist and slammed it into the button. "NO! Close dammit!" I yelled in frustration, smacking at the door button again and again.

The light in the hall flickered before going out, the bunny disappearing in the darkness. I whimpered at my predicament.

 _(Oh god, I was royally screwed. I was screwed with a capital S. I was dead. So dead. Deaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeadeadead-)_

I yanked my mind away from such thoughts. I am completely fine right now, wasn't I? If I just didn't look away from the door everything would be fine. The animatronics only seemed to move when I wasn't looking so if I kept a close eye on Bonnie then he could get me… Right?

I had a few more minutes in my shift, if that. I could literally just stare at this door for the remainder of my shift. And that's exactly what I plan to do. Then it clicked. _Foxy_.

Would Foxy be able to stay inside Pirate Cove for the remainder of my shift? I mean he hardly moved the whole night under constant surveillance. Would he even get to stage three of his cycle by the time my shift ended?

I squeezed my eyes shut for a short moment. Would I be able to take that kind of risk? Foxy _was_ pretty fast… I didn't bother sitting back down in my seat.

I decided to wait and try to prevent Bonnie from getting inside of my office. But as the seconds slowly ticked into painful minutes filled with anxiety and worry I began to doubt myself.

 _(Ah geez, how much longer until 6 am? Was it really just a few minutes or was there a longer amount of time in my shift than I previously thought? Was Foxy still in the same position or did he move? How long can Foxy go without being monitored?)_

As more agonizingly slow seconds passed, the more I realized that I could be making a mistake.

 _(Am I really going to risk this? Foxy was going to be impossible to stop if he charged in here while Bonnie was probably much slower. I could probably prevent Bonnie from getting to me with the baseball bat. I'll only check for a second. Bonnie won't have that much time to get in here if I check real quick.)_

I tapped my foot anxiously as I waited for the clock to roll over to 6 am so I could clean up and leave. But after about thirty more seconds my patience finally ended and my eyes left the door so I could get the tablet. I brought up the tablet and felt a rush of déjà vu hit me like a wave. I flipped the Pirate Cove as fast as I could only to see Foxy hadn't move an inch.

 _(Well, I just did that for absolutely nothing.)_

Before I could even think about putting the tablet down, raspy moaning came from in front of me. Suddenly, I didn't want to put the tablet down. I didn't need to put the tablet down and check to know that Bonnie had gotten into my office.

 _(Why does this have to be just like my nightmare?)_

Slowly I lowered the tablet to see glossy pink orbs staring into mine intently. While I had been checking on Foxy, even for a few seconds, Bonnie had snuck into my office just like I was afraid of. He had crouched down slightly so we were both eye level with each other.

 _(How the hell did he get into my office without me hearing him?)_

I quickly tried to assess the situation as best I could. A killer animatronic had trapped me in a very small office and I have a few minutes left in my shift at the most. My baseball bat was pretty much behind the rabbit where I was unable to get to it. I was most definitely dead if I couldn't get to the baseball bat.

I took a deep breath and steadied myself. This was undoubtedly a very stupid idea. Well, no going back now. It was either execute a very stupid idea or die.

In the blink of an eye I flung the tablet right into Bonnie's face, hitting him square in between the eyes. As he was distracted by my sudden attack I darted to his side and lunged forward, reaching for the baseball bat. I wrapped my hand around the handle of it and whirled.

Bonnie and I had turned right at the same time, giving me a perfect opportunity to strike.

 _(I don't think I ever imagined myself beating my childhood hero with a baseball bat as kid.)_

I swung the bat and watched as it barely clipped Bonnie's face, unhinging his mask, and sending it flying across the office. In that moment, I realized what a terrible hit I had always been.

 _(Oh my-… Did just seriously bet my life on that baby swing? I'm worse than I remember.)_

I stared at Bonnie, surprised to see a very creepy mask less rabbit staring back. His real face was that of a dark gray metal endoskeleton with unblinking, glowing red eyes.

We simply just stared at each other for a few awkward moments, waiting for some kind of trigger to attack each other. Some kind of movement from either one of us.

I shifted slightly and tightened my grip on the baseball bat's handle. If given another opportunity to strike and this time actually do some damage then I'd take it since my last one was beyond pathetic.

If Bonnie had eye lids at this moment then he would've blinked in shock. Before I had a chance to take advantage of Bonnie's shocked state, his hand shot forward and tightened around the bat. I looked into his glowing red eyes and saw something a little more than unsettling. This bunny rabbit was _pissed_.

My breath caught in my throat as I realized what he was about to do. I tried in vain to yank the bat out of his one-handed grip but he easily ripped the bat from my grasp. He held it in his paws for a moment as if he were surprised he actually got it before putting his other hand on it and snapping it clean in half like it was nothing. The only sound that was heard in that moment was the splintering of wood.

I'm pretty sure my heart stopped in that moment. He _broke_ my only means of self-defense against these guys. Like it wasn't even difficult for him to do.

 _(Dear god… If he can snap a wooden baseball bat in half with ease then….. What the hell can he do to a living person?)_

I swallowed with much difficulty as the rabbit discarded the two broken pieces of my baseball bat to the side. He turned his attention back to me, red eyes focusing on me for a moment before his arms lashed out and gripped me by the shoulders in a rough manner that was certainly going to leave some nasty bruises.

At first nothing really happened. He just stared at me for a moment or two as if something had interested him. Then a high-pitched screeching emanated from his voice box as he jostled me back and forth.

Then everything stopped. For a small moment, everything was silent and completely still. Then the chiming of a clock and cheering of children sliced through the silence.

"YAY!"

Bonnie's grip on my shoulders slackened almost instantly after the clock and children went silent. He straightened up and gave me a spine-tingling glare before turning and exiting the office through the west hall door, abandoning his mask on the floor which had been forgotten in the scuffle.

I stood in the same position for a short moment before dropping down onto my knees, still in shock over what had just happened. It didn't take too long for the shaking to set in. Didn't take too much longer for the pricks of tears to grow and fall down my cheeks.

I was too shaken to even try to attempt to pull myself together. I just let my tears fall as I sobbed n terror and relief.

Why was it that my nightmares were always coming true?

Bonnie's P.O.V.

I was more than just pissed. I was _livid_. How dare that stupid, pathetic, useless night guard?! How dare she throw something at him then remove his mask?! And to think I was actually starting to feel _bad for her._

My programming prevented me from getting my mask back since it was 6 am and time to get back on the stage. It was incredibly annoying and absolutely humiliating. Ever since 1987, I've always hated having my mask off for any reason. Didn't matter if I was getting repaired or having my mask replaced. It was a bad reminder of what had happened all those years ago.

I stomped back to the backstage area and grabbed my guitar before joining the others onstage. I focused on getting exactly back into my same position rather than the weird looks that the other two were giving me. The weird looks weren't bothering me. Just the little fact that I didn't have my mask on did.

"Bonnie, what happened?" Chica asked softly. It seemed like she had snapped out of her depressive state because the concern written on her face showed no more traces of her previous emotions.

I took a deep breath and tried to force my anger back down where no one could see it. Despite not having felt nothing the last past few months, I've always been wanting to feel _something_. It didn't matter what emotion at the time, I just wanted to feel something other than apathy.

It wasn't too big of a surprise when my anger refused to diminish. I found myself struggling to keep ahold of my anger, wanting to stay afloat on the only emotion I've felt in several months.

It took a second to realize I hadn't answered Chica. "Nothing!" Despite having tried my best to keep the anger out of my tone, my irritability had found its way back in. Chica flinched back, looking hurt at my snappish tone.

Seeing Chica that hurt made me correct my tone. "…Err… nothing. Nothing important anyways."

My words were empty since my anger was clearly still visible though Chica looked a little happier that I had corrected my tone even though I was upset.

I'd never deliberately hurt Chica. I'd never want to hurt her accidentally either. I always apologize as soon as I realize I've done something wrong. She's like a little sister to me. I'd do anything to keep her safe.

Soft footsteps echoed down the west hall, snapping me out of my thoughts. My anger only grew and reached new heights by just hearing the night guard walk around.

Stupid night guard.

Jaelyn's P.O.V.

I swallowed hard, trying to talk myself out of what I was about to do. It was a really stupid idea. But I couldn't seem to talk myself out of it.

Bonnie had left without his mask. After I had collected my dignity and things back up, I had set my gaze on Bonnie's mask and contemplated what to do with it. I mean the answer was pretty simple.

It was the night guard's job to make sure that the animatronics were in proper working order for the upcoming day. If Bonnie was missing his mask then he wasn't ready for the day. I would be blamed if he doesn't have his mask on. Also he'd probably scare the kids like that.

And... Well, I felt really bad. I know, I'm insane for feeling bad about a _lifeless_ children's animatronic who just tried to brutally murder me but no one was here to judge.

One little problem though. I was too scared to get anywhere near the show stage, let alone the animatronics themselves!

I mumbled in frustration to myself as I stalked down the west hall with my bag slung over my shoulder. The remains of my trusty baseball bat were safely tucked away. Note to self: Buy a new baseball bat soon. Preferably a metal one.

Right when I got to Pirate Cove, I saw a flicker of movement to my left. I turned my head and saw another child much like the previous nights. Much like the others, he appeared to be ten or eleven years old. Shaggy red hair caked in clumps of dried blood fell in his dull green eyes. He was a little taller than most kids his age by a few inches, standing at around 5' 5''. His white dress shirt was stained in blood as were his black slacks.

If that sight wasn't unsettling enough, then the fact that his head was split open and his brain looked as if it were about to spill out made it even worse than before. Blood practically poured down the side of his face. Oh, and his right hand had been severed at the wrist, leaving a bloody stump.

I gagged, and right as I blinked the boy had disappeared, leaving me staring blankly at the empty doorway to Pirate Cove. I could feel another headache worming its way into my skull.

 _(Why was I hallucinating so much? I've never hallucinated anything other than Jules, Mom, or that man so why kids I didn't know who all had serious wounds?)_

Something wasn't sitting with me right. Something about this whole situation just screamed... _wrong._ But _what_ was the question.

I made my way into the dining area and felt the prickly, uncomfortable feeling of being watched. My eyes flicked over to the show stage to see three pairs of eyes on me; bright blue, purple, and pinkish red.

Before I was going to do anything, I was unlocking the front doors. I knew I was only doing this to prolong the inevitable. I hurried over, trying to fight the urge to throw them open and leave now. My shaking hand made it almost impossible to unlock it seeing as the key kept jerking away from the lock. Once I managed to unlock it I turned around and began to take slow steps to the show stage.

I warred against the every nerve and muscle in my body that screamed for me to get as far from the show stage as possible. I tried my absolute best to keep calm. There was no way I was going to let my fear get in the way of my job.

However, halfway to the show stage, I started to tremble. I felt my breathing get a little uneven and my trembling quickly turned into shaking. My heart was beginning to pound as well.

I could tell I was about ready to either bolt back to the security office or break down into a panic attack. So I did something rather embarrassing to keep my mind off of both options. I rambled.

"U-uh... H-H-Hey t-there! I-I k-know... I-I'm s-so suh-suh-sorry a-about a-accidentally removing your muh-mask with a b-baseball b-bat B-Bonnie. I-It wuh-was r-really uncalled fuh-fuh-for. B-But! Y-you nuh-nuh-need your m-mask buh-back f-for the duh-day. Suh-so... If yuh-you c-could juh-just tuh-take y-your buh-back then I-I'll be out o-o-of your hu-hair err... fuh-fur."

Before I could even register the fact I was standing right by the show stage with my arm outstretched, mask in my shaking hand, Bonnie bent down slightly and snatched it out of my grasp. I fell back with a startled yelp and scrambled back as Bonnie reattached his mask, adjusting the straps so it wouldn't come undone again.

Before anything else happen, a tickle in the back of my throat alerted me to an oncoming coughing fit. I cupped a hand over my mouth right in time for the coughing fit.

Within about ten seconds of coughing, the amount of air in my lungs seemed to evaporate, leaving m gasping and wheezing for air as my chest heaved. Tears streamed down my face as I shook and trembled like a leaf in a storm from the force of my coughing.

And not surprisingly, more black sludge was expelled and coughed up. It seemed like whatever I had... Was getting much worse.


	5. Research

_**!WARNING! THIS STORY HAS SWEARING AND SOME GORE! I DO NOT OWN FNaF, ALL RIGHTS GO TO SCOTT CAWTHON! ALL I OWN ARE MY OCS! THIS STORY IS AN AU WHERE FAZBEAR'S OPENS BACK UP AFTER THEY CLOSE A FEW YEARS LATER! THIS STORY HAS MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

Chapter Four: Research

Also known as "Jay finally pieces stuff together before her shift."

~Summary~

Jay finds lots of news articles about the infamous Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after a long thirty minutes of nothing only to realize Freddy's history is a little sketchier than she originally believed. She learns that maybe three children she thought she was hallucinating weren't so imaginary after all.

 _ **Jay's Therapy Journal #3514**_

Work is a living hell. And so is the rest of my life. But that wasn't too surprising, was it? Side note: I think I'm sick.

* * *

 _He was hiding in the girl's restroom with his little sister on his lap. She was shaking uncontrollably and sobbing. He felt like doing that too. Instead he covered her mouth and hissed for her to be quiet._

 _Almost as if on cue, the bathroom door slammed open. His little sister let out a startled shriek which was thankfully muffled by his hand. He pleaded with his little sister to be silent._

 _Painstakingly slow footsteps sounded through the restrooms until the slamming of metal on metal caused his little sister to jump nearly off his lap and cry even harder. It wasn't even worth trying to keep her quiet. The man probably can hear her already. It was obvious what was happening: the man had begun to slam open stall doors to see if they were there._

 _BANG!_

 _"Come out brats! The other three have been found already so give up! I know you're hiding in here anyways so you may as well come out already!" A gruff voice called out harshly from a few feet away._

 _One after the other, each stall door was thrown open as he checked each one for any trace of the two siblings. After several seconds of tension, the stall next to theirs was opened and checked._

 _Then from under the stall door, the two siblings watched, eyes wide as two big black boots came into view. The door shook and rattled, the flimsy stall lock keeping the door from opening._

 _"There you are."_

 _The stall door and its lock were no match against the man's strength as they quickly buckled under the force. Within three solid kicks, the lock broke and the door swung in, nearly striking the boy and his little sister._

 _Their screams pierced the air as the man grabbed onto the girl and yanked her from the boy's grasp. The man had turned, intent on killing the girl in front of her brother only for the boy to scream and throw himself at the man. He latched onto the man's back and refused to let go, startling the man into releasing his grip on the girl._

 _"Run Maddie!" The boy screamed to his little sister._

 _Frightened and shaking, the little girl took off, exiting the bathroom and leaving her big brother behind. The man finally after a few failed attempts, managed to dislodge the child from his back and grabbed the boy by the back of his collar, lifting him several inches off the ground. In the other hand was the man's knife. dripping with the blood of the boy's friends. It didn't take too long for the boy's blood to mix with his friend's. And then the man set off to find the last one._

* * *

 **Jaelyn's P.O.V.**

 _I screamed and thrashed in the rabbit's grip, kicking and crying as I was dragged from my office, the only safe place in the whole building. I had no idea where we were going but I really didn't want to find out. I was dragged down the hall and into the backstage area where the other three animatronics, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy were waiting._

 _In the middle of the room was a golden bear suit, slumped over and laying lifelessly on the ground. Chica and Foxy grabbed the suit under the arms and held it up as Freddy tore off the head of the suit. I screamed and thrashed as much as possible, kicking at anything I could reach as Bonnie brought me closer and as he slowly started to lower me into the suit-_

* * *

"NO!" I shrieked, sitting up. For a split second I was still at Freddy's with the four animatronics and the empty golden suit, about to be lowered into the suit like the many night guards before my room overtook the scene. For a few seconds that felt like an eternity my room morphed into Freddy's backstage area, nearly scrambling my brain in the process. My breathing quickened to the point of hyperventilation before my vision to double and fade out.

 _(Calm down Jay. Calm down calm down calm down. You're home, you're safe. It's just your brain messing with you. Take and deep breath in and out.)_

It took all of my concentration, but I managed to screw my eyes shut and took a deep breath in before letting it out and opening my eyes. To my relief, my vision had stopped fading in and out and my room was the only place I could see. I let out a shaky breath and put my face in my hands, trembling so hard I thought I was about to break down into a panic attack.

Unfortunately the hyperventilating and the panicking had brought an unpleasant tickle to the back of my throat. I braced myself for the fit of coughing and clapped my two hands over my mouth just as my body began to shake with the force of my coughs. My eyes watered as I fought for air in between coughs, shoulders shaking as I gasped. After a minute or two, my coughing fit died down. I hadn't coughed up any black stuff this time. Huh.

I glanced at the clock and let out a sigh of annoyance, not at all pleased with the amount of time I had been sleeping. It was only three o'clock and I had been woken up by nightmares at least three times today. I had only been sleeping for an hour or two since it took quite awhile to calm back down and fall asleep. I always had had problems falling asleep and adding nightmares to the mix only made things worse.

After a moment of debate, I pushed the covers off and climbed out of bed. I pulled my laptop out of my bag and headed out into the living room. If Freddy's was going to bother me so much then I may as well learn more about the place.

* * *

This was ridiculous! I've been searching for thirty minutes and have barely found anything. Almost no sites have any information about the place and even if they do, they tell the bare minimum with no details. It's like the place had just disappeared off the internet!

I growled in frustration. I needed news articles, lore, even stupid theories or rumors would work! Then my eyes landed on a news article. I tapped it and read the title with interest.

" **Kid friendly animatronic malfunctions and attacks security guard.** "

Hmm... This better be accurate and provide lots of information. I'd give it a go though. Not like anything else has given me anything I didn't know. I checked the date the article was published to see whether this was legitimate or not.

Nov. 15th, 1987

 _(Is... Is this about the Bite of '87?)_

 _"On Sunday, November 14th at the adored Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, one of the animatronics malfunctioned and lashed out without provocation at the day guard who had been on duty that day. Jeremy Fitzgerald, 17, who had been previously working the night shift, had been keeping an eye over the day's birthday party when one of the animatronics attacked and injured him. Witnesses say that the animatronic had attacked out of nowhere and bit Fitzgerald on the forehead._

 _Fellow workers had to grab the taser off Fitzgerald's belt and tase the animatronic which overrode its system. They then hauled the animatronic off Fitzgerald and called 911. The families and children present are horrified and demand that something must be done. The fate of Fitzgerald and Freddy Fazbear's are undetermined as of now."_

I hummed in contemplation. This was most definitely about the Bite of '87. But that also means the animatronics were after the night guards for thirty years or more. Unless it really started out as a malfunction and was an accident at first. I'm pretty sure it wasn't though.

Another article was found after several short minutes and the title immediately tipped me off to something strange.

" **Rumors of the animatronics being tampered with are investigated.** "

Mmmm... It said _rumors_. This could just be a fake story with a load of crap but... I checked the date it was published only to find something rather peculiar.

Nov. 13th, 1987

This was published a day before the Bite of '87 which definitely was not a coincidence. No way this was a coincidence.

 _"After people reported that the animatronics began to act strangely around adults rumors about their safety were invented. Police questioned management about their safety and soon learned that they had been working just fine until a day or so ago. Authorities have turned to the possible conclusion of someone tampering with the animatronics. Normally such things wouldn't be investigated by the police but when it concerns the public's safety then precautions will be taken to avoid any kind of injury."_

Tampering with the animatronics? Hmm... That would certainly cause an animatronic to malfunction and attack a day guard who did nothing wrong. But that wouldn't explain why they were acting this way now, thirty years later.

" **Management is suspicious of employees, especially ones who work as mechanics and night guards.** "

Suspecting mechanics would make sense as would the night guards. They were alone with the animatronics for six hours each night so it'd make a lot of sense to be wary of those.

 _"It has been confirmed that the facial recognition system in every animatronic has been tampered with and appears to be unfixable for now until they figure out how to properly fix or worst case scenario replace the system. Management are suspicious of mechanics who often work on the animatronics since not too many people are aware of how the animatronics work and night guards. However most suspicious is Vincent Dabney, 23, who appears to be both a mechanic and day guard, but also previously a night guard."_

Both a mechanic and night guard would automatically make this nam a prime suspect for tampering both having the time and privacy to do so and having the skill and knowledge to commit the act and possibly render the system useless or even worse... Cause the robots to malfunction. However it said previously so he didn't have the six hours to do so. It mentioned he was a day guard however, and day guards have keys to the building.

Now I knew that the '87 place had been open for about two or three weeks. If a week or two before the closing of the place a day guard was attacked and injured by the so called kid friendly robots who had been tampered with by a fellow employee then that'd be enough to get the place shut down.

There was enough evidence that the animatronics hunted the night guard down even then if one of them attacked a day guard who, most importantly, previously worked the night shift without any provocation. And it mentioned at least two night guards for the two weeks the place was open. Though it seemed a little suspicious that both survived the ordeal.

The next link I found was to a series of articles that had been published in 1989, two years later.

" **Kids** **vanish at local pizzaria – bodies not found.** "

Here's where it was. The Missing Children Incident. This was what I was looking for all along. Also, what the hell. They spelled pizzeria wrong!

 _"Two local children were reportedly lured into a back room during the late hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the night of June 26th. While video surveliance identified the man responsible and led to his capture the following morning, the children themselves were never found and are presumed dead._

 _Police think that the suspect dressed as a company mascot to earn the children's trust."_

Wait, hold up... Only two? I thought there was five missing children. This news article also spelled surveillance wrong. What the hell, they're supposed to spell these kinds of things right! Also, that's disgusting. Dressing up as a beloved character to earn children's trust.

" **Five children now reported missing. Suspect convicted.** "

Ah, there's the other three children. And the suspect was convicted? Really? I thought he got away with it.

 _"Five children are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured then into a back room._

 _While the suspect has been charged, the bodies themselves were never found._

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been fighting an uphill battle ever since to convince families to return to the pizzaria._

" _It's a tragedy._ " _"_

It really was sad. Such a happy, fun place fell, crumbled away all because one person decided to ruin it all. It was so unfair. Yet life was unfair.

" **Local** **pizzaria threatened with shutdown over sanitation** **.** "

Well, I'm surprised it hadn't shut down due to the lack of people going there anymore. It was an absolute miracle the place even lasted as long as it did.

 _"Local pizzaria, Freddy-Fazbear's Pizza has been threatened again with shutdown by the health department over reports of foul odor coming from the much-loved animal mascots._

 _Police were contacted when parents reportedly noticed what appeared to be blood and mucus around the eyes and mouths of the mascots. One parent alikened them to "reanimated carcasses"."_

Blood and mucus around the eyes and mouths of the mascots, foul odor, reanimated carcasses... My eyes widened in realization. They never found the children's bodies because they had been stuffed into the suits... Like the night guards when they were caught...

Only question was how the hell no one noticed that little fact. Didn't exactly take Sherlock to figure that one out. Were the police really that incompetent around here? How did _no one_ figure that out? It didn't have to be a cop that figured it out.

" **Local pizzaria said to close by years end.** "

No surprise there.

 _"After a long struggle to stay in business after the tragedy that took place there many years ago, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has announced that it will close by year's end._

 _Despite a year-long search for a buyer, companies seem unwilling to be associated with the company._

 _"These characters will live on. In the hears of kids- these characters will live on." -CEO"_

I'm not really wondering why no one wanted to be associated with the place after all those accidents and deaths that happened there. The place was an accident just waiting to happen. I can see how the rumors of the place being cursed or haunted had started.

There was one final link I had yet to click. I tapped the touchpad on my laptop and watched as a gray box appeared on screen, alerting me to a picture that was loading. When it finally loaded, my heart stopped for a worrying several beats before starting again, my throat constricting until it was painful to breathe. The picture was of five children, five pictures smashed into one. It may have been in black, white, and gray but three of those five kids looked eerily familiar. My eyes widened as my breathing hitched, the reason as to why they looked familiar clicking into place.

I had a strong feeling perhaps writing off everything weird I see as a hallucination wasn't going to work any longer. Not like it had actually worked in the first place anyways. Things just got a lot more complicated in more ways than one.


	6. Smarter than the Average Bear (Night 4)

**_!WARNING! THIS STORY HAS SWEARING AND SOME GORE! I DO NOT OWN FNaF, ALL RIGHTS GO TO SCOTT CAWTHON! ALL I OWN ARE MY OC'S! THIS STORY IS AN AU WHERE FAZBEAR'S OPENS BACK UP AFTER THEY CLOSE A FEW YEARS LATER! THIS STORY HAS MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

Chapter Five/Night Four: Smarter than the Average Bear

Also known as "Freddy gets into the office by using sneaky ninja methods."

~Summary~

Jay learns the untimely death of her mentor and pieces together parts of his death, some pieces not adding up very well. She realizes she's risking her life for $4 an hour. Freddy gets into the office. Jay has a panic attack.

 **Jaelyn's P.O.V.**

I shifted in my seat as I kept my eyes on the clock on my phone, watching as the minutes slowly blurred together, my shift nearing with every passing minute. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I hadn't gotten enough sleep to be dealing with this. I had been woken up another two times by nightmares before I had gave up on sleeping entirely. Unfortunately that meant I had only gotten about five hours of sleep after being sleep deprived for several days. I was worried I'd fall asleep on the job and get myself killed.

Though I was a little more than anxious than usual to start my shift after learning what I had earlier that day. Since I hadn't slept, I had more time to analyze the pattern of this place and strategize how I was going to go about this. And I wanted to try a new way to conserve power. I was worried whether or not it'd work.

I assume that I didn't have to go looking for Bonnie and Chica every time they left a room since they always popped up in their respective doors, giving me enough time to shut them out. So if I only had to check on Foxy for a few seconds and make sure that Freddy was still on the show stage then I'd be able to save several precious minutes of power. All I had to do for Bonnie and Chica was check the door lights every time I put the camera down.

I fidgeted impatiently. As good of a plan that was, I wouldn't be sure if it worked until I tried it. Trying new things meant more room for error. And a sinle mistake would get me killed here.

* * *

 **Freddy Fazbear's P.O.V.**

I can't lie and say I wasn't surprised that she made it through the third night, I was expecting her to die like all the others before her. It was quite uncommon for night guards to make it to the fourth night. And even more so to get to the fifth night.

I was beginning to get worried now. It's been almost thirty years since the last night guard made it past us. And last time had serious consequences for all of them. Even though _he_ was gone, no one was eager to mess up like last time.

 **Jaelyn's P.O.V.**

 **START OF SHIFT FNAF 1 NIGHT FOUR 12 AM**

I waited for the recording to start playing and impatiently fidgeted as the rings of the recorded phone call rang out. It was a huge relief when Phone Guy's voice filtered through and shattered the uncomfortable silence.

 _"Hello, hello?"_

The effect was immediate. My tense muscles relaxed and my nervous fidgeting had ceased. Hearing another person's voice was calming. Even though this guy pissed me off sometimes.

"Hey! How's it going?" Check on Pirate Cove.

 _"Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."_ His normally bored voice had lost its pseudo calm and was all anxious and nervous.

"Thanks." I said dryly. His compliment sounded hollow with the nervousness in his voice. I checked Pirate Cove again.

 _"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow."_

My face contorted in confusion before a banging sound was heard. I panicked and checked both door lights, recognizing the sound of Foxy hitting the door when he was denied entrance to the office. When I saw no Foxy I frowned before realizing the sounds were coming from the recording.

 _"It's-It's been a long night."_ Phone Guy continued, a stutter worming its way into his speech.

"Oh." I said blankly. I couldn't really comprehend what was happening at the moment. I couldn't really believe this was happening.

 _"Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you,"_ Phone Guy cleared his throat awkwardly, no doubt trying to swallow some rising lump or bile in his throat, _"Uh, when I did."_

 _(This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. He has to survive to help me through the next night. I wasn't going to make it if he couldn't help me out.)_

 _"Uh, hey, do me a favor."_ Phone Guy pleaded more than asked or demanded.

"Sure thing. What is it?" I asked, checking Pirate Cove to make sure Foxy wouldn't get out. More banging sounded from the recording, making me flinch.

 _(Why hasn't Foxy left yet? He only bangs on the door three times before leaving... Right? Oh god, what if from here on out when he gets out he won't return back to Pirate Cove? What if he camps by the left door until you run out of power? Can I not let Foxy out a single time?)_

 _"Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the backroom?"_ Phone Guy asked hesitantly, panic being held back by another wall of pseudo calm.

The corners of my lips turned down slightly into a small frown. I wasn't stupid, I knew these tapes were recorded in 1989 and this guy was probably long gone; dead most likely. But... It was kind of like his final wish or something so I agreed.

 _(Not like there would be anything left to find. Boss said he cleans out the suits themselves.)_

"I can do that. But it appears I'm like twenty-eight years too late for this." I muttered, trying not to flinch as each bang punctuated the spots of silence.

 _(Why wasn't Foxy leaving!?)_

A deep belly laugh echoed throughout the pizzeria. I panicked and checked the show stage to see that Freddy was gone and nowhere to be seen. I tore my attention away from the show stage and checked on Foxy before verifying that Freddy was in the dining area.

 _"Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there."_ Phone Guy stammered, losing the last remaining shred of calmness he had left.

I shivered at the thought of what could be back there. There was probably the heads of the previous night guards in there at one point or another. "I'd rather not find out." I confessed softly.

Before Phone Guy spoke again however, a rather familiar chime melody began to play from afar. I vaguely recalled it as Toreador March; a song Freddy often played for the kids when they were preforming onstage or when the place had an occasional blackout to soothe the screaming kids. Instead of the song being comforting and calming like usual, it was eerie and screamed challenge.

 _"You know..."_ Phone Guy started before a raspy moan interrupted him. It was the one I had heard Bonnie emit once when he had gotten into the office.

"Oh no..." I breathed softly.

"Oh, no," Phone Guy stated flatly, his voice devoid of any emotion like he had been in shock or numb from fear. It was almost comforting to hear his pseudo calm voice return if it wasn't for the situation that was unfolding out in the recording in front of me. More banging was heard before a deep roar cut the call off. Static played for a good three or four seconds before the click of the recorder indicated the tape had ended. leaving me in shocked silence.

* * *

Paranoia had fueled my mind as I checked the lights and doubled checked that Foxy and Freddy were still in the same spots as before. I was still in a state of shock from earlier. I had just listened to the death of my mentor after all. He was no longer around to help me out anymore. I don't know why, but I had just assumed he had survived the five nights. Looks like I assumed wrong then.

During the minutes that had passed since then, I had been piecing together pieces of the puzzle that was Phone Guy's death. The banging on the metal door had been Foxy obviously. I remember when he did that when he was locked out of the office. I would say that the raspy moaning was Bonnie but the left door had to have been closed to prevent Foxy from getting in. Chica had relatively the same attack pattern as Bonnie just swapped so it had to have been her. The Toreador March was Freddy. There was only one thing that didn't fit. The roar at the end of the tape.

I knew Bonnie moaned and groaned once he got into the office and screeched once he got his paws on you. I assumed Chica did the same so that eliminated two suspects. Foxy was locked outside of the office and was banging on the door so that was Foxy out. Freddy sounded far away based on how far the melody sounded and since the roar had appeared to be very close to the recorder that eliminated the last candidate as well. But... that was everyone... It couldn't be anyone else then. Then I found my mind wandering towards the golden bear.

It was possible that perhaps the golden bear was real and not a figment of my imagination like I had previously thought it was, but that wouldn't exactly explain how it got into my office before disappearing without a trace. But that'd be a good candidate for who was the source of the roar since their laugh had been much deeper than Freddy's. Though I guess Freddy could've been the one to roar but that seemed highly unlikely.

Still... The evidence of that phone call was damning and disturbing. Foxy constantly banging on the door, Chica getting into the office while Foxy probably distracted Phone Guy, Freddy starting up his signature melody, the unknown roar at the end... They had _tag teamed_ Phone Guy. _They had worked together to get the night guard._ The thought alone made me want to puke.

 **1 AM**

Nothing had really happened during 12 am except for the fact that Freddy had moved into the ding area. It's been about a good few minutes since the start of 1 am. I'd almost think that nothing would happen through the whole night if it hadn't been for the training tape that had recorded Phone Guy's untimely demise.

After a few cycles of checking Pirate Cove, check both door lights, panic, and repeat, another chilling laugh sounded from somewhere in the pizzeria. I panicked and flipped through several cameras upon seeing that Freddy was gone. I quickly found him in the restrooms however.

I was more confused as to upset at the sight of Freddy hiding in the girl's bathroom, paw wrapped around the doorframe with his head peeking out from around the corner, black eyes with glowing white pupils staring at the camera with malicious intent. I mean, _he was a robot._ Technically he didn't have a gender even if he was supposed be programmed a male. Besides, the camera was positioned so the only place to hide from the camera view was in one of the bathrooms.

Thinking again about what this job entailed and my pay, I did a doubletake and began to do the math suspiciously. $120.00 divided by six hours divided by five days equals... $4 an hour...

My jaw went slack. That was like half the minimum wage! And I was dealing with more bullshit than anyone else in the world! I mean, come on! Who ever heard of trying to survive possibly five animatronics by staying in a cramped office with two blast doors and a tablet that gives me an eagle's eye view of the place from cameras with limited power on my side?! Hell, even $100 an hour wouldn't make this job any better! This had to be illegal on way too many levels!

Soft carnival music floated through the eerily silent building causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. Still wasn't too sure on where that music came from but I'd put my money on Freddy. I checked on Pirate Cove, satisfied when I saw no pirate fox peeking out of the curtains yet. I hummed along softly to the quiet music, trying to convince myself that the music was comforting rather than eerie.

My power level caused me to slow my frequent checks on Pirate Cove and the door lights, remembering that I should only be using about 15 percent of power per hour. 75%. I know that number wasn't as bad as I thought it was but my paranoia of running out of power got the best of me. I shuddered at the thought of running out of power. I wouldn't have any lights or blast doors to protect me from the animatronics anymore.

After a few minutes of nothing happening, Bonnie appeared in the left doorway, startling me. I mean, yes, I knew it had to happen eventually, but the first time they pop up by the door was always terrifying, no matter what night I was on. I eeped and hit the door button, letting the metal door fall between the mechanical rabbit and I.

The time was 1:51 am and I had about five more hours in my shift left.

 **2 AM**

Bonnie had lingered much longer outside of the door before leaving me alone and wandering off to who knows where to do whatever the heck these murderous demons did in the time they didn't spend trying to successfully capture and kill the night guard. It was obvious that Bonnie had hung around at my door for a lot longer than usual; a total of about fifty minutes. Thankfully Chica had refrained from stopping by the right door and Foxy hadn't caused any problems along with Freddy so I was left with 56% of power at 2:49 am, leaving me worried I might lose more than half my power before 3. I sighed in relief once Bonnie's shadow disappeared from the window, letting me open the left door.

 _(Thank goodness. I thought he'd never leave.)_

I pulled up the tablet to check on Pirate Cove and went stiff. Foxy was now officially in the game now. Two golden eyes that appeared white on the camera feed stared into the camera, Foxy's eyepatch lifted so the other eye was visible as well. I shuddered under the robot fox's gaze and set the tablet down, thankful that I was away from the piercing gaze of the fox. It was then I heard the music box version of Toreador March drifting through the empty pizzeria.

My throat constricted painfully as the melody reminded me of Phone Guy's last call. The song was haunting, the only thing I could hear in the dark building besides the faint buzz of the office lights and soft whirring of the metal fan sitting on my desk. I pulled up the tablet and searched for Freddy, discovering he had left the bathrooms. After a minute or so of debate I decided that by the process of elimination he had to have been in the kitchen. A I tried to block it out, busying myself by focusing on checking the door lights and Pirate Cove. I tried focusing on the buzz of the lights and whirring of the fan but failed seeing as the melody was the only thing my mind latched onto. Thankfully the song ended after a minute or two, leaving me to work in silence.

 **3 AM**

I was beginning to worry whether or not I'd use more power than I should by 3 am however right when my power fell to 51% 3 am hit. Still, I could very easily use too much power with the last three hours of my shift so I had to be careful with my power consumption. I checked on Foxy, satisfied to see he was in the same position as before. I did another round, checking both door lights, listening for sound cues before pulling up the tablet once again to check up on Foxy.

"Wha-What the hell!?" I sputtered in disbelief. Foxy who had been peeking out of the curtains just a minute before was now frozen in mid sprint outside the curtains, head twisted sharply to the side. "I just checked on you!" I shouted indignantly.

 _(What is this bullcrap?!)_

Bitter thoughts swarmed my mind as I stewed silently. I really didn't need Foxy joining in on the fun right now. I'd prefer it if he never left the cove however since he was about to bolt out at 3 am I think it was going to be nigh impossible to prevent him from getting out.

 _(If he gets out will he continue banging on my door, forcing me to keep it closed until I run out of power? Then he can rush in and-)_

Pots and pans hitting the tiled floor in the kitchen reached my ears, jolting me out of my worrying and bringing me back to the present. I checked on Foxy again and sighed in relief seeing that he hadn't moved an inch. "How often am I supposed to check on you?" I asked, more than a little confused and helpless.

 **4 AM**

I started 4 am with about 37% of power left. Nothing else had happened during the fourth hour of my shift after Chica or Freddy had been messing around in the kitchen, knocking pots and pans off shelves and onto the floor. Though last time I checked, Freddy and Chica had both been in the kitchen but I suspected the chicken was the one who was messing with the kitchen utensils. I had little proof to prove this suspicion but Freddy seemed like one who was stealthly doing things like avoiding the camera view, lurking in the dark, and waiting to move until night three which probably gave the night guard false hope that he'd never move. The other three appeared not to care as much for stealth rather prefering make their presence known.

 _(Most likely to throw the night guard off the trail of Freddy.)_

As much as I hated it, this whole place seemed to be like a game. Bonnie and Chica took specific routes and you had to keep them at bay. You had to prevent Foxy from leaving Pirate Cove by keeping a constant eye on him and if you couldn't do that then you needed to lock him out before he got in. Freddy was definitely the most difficult to deal with since he started moving after the other three and you had to keep a lookout for him since he was always hiding. However he didn't make it impossible for you to find him since most of the time he moves, he'll laugh to alert you that he's moving. The golden bear somehow fit into all of this as well just _how_ is the question.

Foxy hadn't left his cove yet; my extra vigilance seemingly paying off. I hummed lowly, trying to drown out the constant annoying buzz of the lights that had begun to get monotonous. The sound had begun to echo in my ears, making it harder to listen for sounds that could tip me off to an animatronic getting near. I almost wished I could flip off the office lights for a few seconds just to hear perfect silence for a bit, even if it meant I'd be forced to sit in the dark for a bit.

After a few minutes of staying on routine, another laugh sounded, which sounded much closer than the other previous ones. I felt goosebumps rise on my arms as a chill raced down my spine. A lump formed in my throat as I snuck a glance at the monitor and flipped through a camera from the kitchen to the east hall. You could barely see it like all the other times however some parts of Freddy's face was visible seeing as he was closer to the camera than the other times though still letting the shadows cloak over most of his body.

 _(Seems like he's getting bolder by getting closer and closer to the cameras with each movement.)_

I shuddered, not wanting to think about how close Freddy would get before my shift ended. Any other animatronic would be welcome to try and get into my office, hell, even Foxy. Just not Freddy. I didn't know his pattern yet.

I checked the west door and gasped in surprise when I saw Bonnie. I let out a startled squeak and hit the door button. My racing heartbeat began to slow down after a few moments of the door being shut. I pried my attention from the door and the mechanical rabbit and checked on Foxy. A few seconds later Bonnie was gone.

I cycled through my pattern a few times, checking on Pirate Cove after checking on each door light. Then the next time I pulled up the tablet Pirate Cove was empty. I went into action right away and hit the door button before pulling up the camera and switching to the west hall, triggering Foxy's attack. He sprinted down the hall and he was out of sight for a mere moment before the familiar banging sounded.

 _(Oh geez! He's going to keep banging on the door just like what happened to Phone Guy and I'm going to run out of power and I'm gonna be caught and shoved into a Freddy suit and die and oh my-)_

After three bangs it went silent. My panicked state of mind was halted as I checked on Pirate Cove, seeing that the curtains were pulled back shut like they had been at the very beginning of the night. My shoulders slumped forward and I set the monitor down to go and let the door up. However that turn of events left me confused.

 _(While it's great and all that Foxy didn't camp my door like in a round of unfair CoD until I ran out of power, hy did he do it for Phone Guy and not me? That makes no sense whatsoever...)_

* * *

Freddy laughed again, this time sounding like he was right outside my door, which he probably was seeing as Freddy was previously last seen in the east hall. I flipped to cam 4B and saw my worst nightmare. Freddy had his face pressed into the camera, making it so I couldn't see anything else. Shadows covered parts of his face. The only thing I could see perfectly clearly was his coal black eyes lit up by a white pinprick each that shone bright in the dark.

I let out a wheeze of fear and hit the door button, feeling a bit better once the door was shut. I checked my power and nearly cried out in alarm. 28%! I couldn't keep this up much longer. And I had almost a little more than an hour left in my shift to go before the release of approaching dawn.

 **5 AM**

My reaction to my current power level was like my step sister's reaction to her phone being on its last percentage of power... a total freakout. Except for the fact that this was literally life or death. Even if Bethany acted like it was the end of the world and it'd kill her to be without her phone for a few minutes, it wouldn't. However, going without power would _kill me_.

It was about the beginning of 5 am and my power was at a weak 17%. I sighed and let the east hall door up, trying to ignore the niggling feeling that I was doing something wrong. Freddy still remained in the east hall corner, face pressed into the camera but keeping the door closed was draining my precious power!

On the west hall corner camera Bonnie stood in the corner of the hall right next to my door. Something that greatly bothered me was the fact that Bonnie's head snapped back and forth, left and right.

 _(Are the animatronics' heads supposed to even move like that? if not, that seems like a real problem they need to fix.)_

That wasn't the only problem that needed to fixed here.

* * *

Freddy was gone. There one moment, gone the next. I had turned to check the west door and checked on Foxy before going back to check on Freddy. I saw nothing there where he should've been.

I went full on panic mode as I searched through cameras, looking for any trace of the brown bear, preferably his shining white eyes in each camera screen. I came up with nothing. Perhaps he had backtracked, choosing to retreat to the kitchen or some other place in the pizzeria where the cameras were blind to. Though something unsettled me. Something that let a tendril of unease slide down the back of my throat and down into my stomach before curling up there.

 _(Why'd he leave when the door was wide open?)_

Thankfully the time was 5:50 am because if I wasn't careful then I'd run out of my last 5% of power. My nerves were beyond frayed as I made sure to only check Pirate Cove every minute or so. I was terrified to run out of power now. So much could go wrong in ten minutes. I could _die_ in ten minutes. And yet... No one had attacked me since 4 am...

I kept going through my cycle; door lights, Pirate Cove, repeat, trying to ignore the large shadow looming over me from behind. A few minutes passed before I heard it. Underneath the buzzing of the office lights and soft whirr of the metal fan was an almost inaudible hum of... mechanical parts and gears.

I frowned at the new noise, wondering how long it had been there before I had noticed it. That's when the presence of the large shadow cast over my small frame finally clicked. Though now I was confused. There was nothing behind me that'd cast such a shadow. Nothing but empty space.

I studied the shadow closely, squinting at the dark blob. I couldn't even make out the indiscernible shapes of the shadow. The more I thought about ti and stared at the shadow, the more it didn't make any sense. Before I could ponder the mystery any more a deep laugh rang out from behind me. Seems like Freddy hadn't backtracked like I thought. He moved forward without me noticing.

The realization of everything struck me like a bolt of lightning. I froze in my seat, muscles locking tightly and uncomfortably into place. I wheezed, my breath coming out in short pants like I'd just run three miles in a dead sprint without stopping. I was completely paralyzed, unable to turn around and face the demon behind me. My vision went black around the edges and a wave of nausea and dizziness swept over me. My heart dropped into the bottom of my stomach and stopped beating for a worrying five seconds.

Large paws gripped my shoulders and spun me around in my swivel seat so I was face to face with Freddy Fazbear himself. He looked much scarier up close and with his black eyes with glowing white pupils. I could feel that sickening feeling that normally came when I was on the verge of a panic attack... which I was.

It felt as if I was watching the scene unravel from outside my own body. My vision tunneled. Freddy's grip on my shoulders tightened to the point where it'd bruise as soon as he let go, though I could barely feel it at the moment. The sharp stabbing pain in my chest with each breath I took was more prominent than the inevitable bruising. A high pitched screech cut through the air, shattering the silence that had fallen over the two of us as Freddy lunged forward, jaws opening and ready to bite down on my head. And just like that it stopped. Everything stopped.

The chiming of a clock broke the quiet, almost as if it had resumed time itself. A group of unseen children cheered as the clock struck 6 am. Freddy let go of my shoulders and let my limp body fall out of the chair and onto the floor, sharp gasps forcing my chest to rise and fall jerkily, taking in small gasps of air to the point where no air seemed to be filling my lungs at all. The large bear that had almost ripped my head off left, leaving me to suffer my panic attack alone.

* * *

I was washing down the tables with a damp rag, my whole body trembling as I refused to look at the show stage. Even catching a glimpse of one of the animatronics out of the corner of my eye would nearly send me into another panic attack. I had already seen a ghastly child like the other three nights. Though this one was different from the other two.

The kid was about the same age as the black haired kid and the red haired kid, about ten or eleven. He was a little taller than the average boy but nothing really out of the ordinary with his appearance besides the blood and stab wounds. Unkempt brown hair fell into his blue eyes, white dress shirt stained red with his blood. His blue eyes were glassy and dull. Large slash and stab wounds littered the boy's arms, chest, and stomach. He had been standing in the doorway to the girls' bathroom. Unlike the others he spoke, his voice soft and whispery.

"Stop them."

Even after the boy had vanished, I was still pondering what that meant. _Stop them_.

 _(Stop who? Why did I need to stop whoever them was? Why couldn't someone else stop them?)_

A click from the two front doors brought me back from my thoughts. My boss walked in, white rubber gloves on his hands with a large trash bag slung over his shoulder.

"Ah! Sullivan, you're still here!" He exclaimed, sounding a bit surprised. The words 'surprised I'm still alive' hung in the air like a death sentence. Known by all but not spoken of.

I nodded weakly, trying to ignore the rubber gloves and trash bag.

 _(Guess he was expecting me to be stuffed tonight.)_

"One more night to go," He said, forced cheerfulness laced into his tone.

I nodded again, shuffling my feet nervously. I just wanted to finish my work and leave. I needed to sleep before I passed out from sheer exhaustion.

"Well, I'll leave you to your last bit of work for the day. i have a feeling you want to go home and sleep. See you tomorrow Sullivan." He bid me farewell and continued tro walk to his office, which I had noticed didn't have any cameras inside. He, too, avoided the show stage as much as possible.

I shuddered, trying not to imagine being the owner of a place with a reputation as bad as this one. Avoiding eye contact with the animatronics as much as possible, I continued with my work in silence, absent mindedly washing the tables as I went.

.

.

.

Next time Freddy was at my door I wasn't opening that thing up.

* * *

 **(A/N) Sorry that took so long! I've been working on my own original story and my undertale story over on Quotev. School has been hell. I feel like this isn't the best chapter ever but next up is Night Five ladies and gentlemen. Next up is the final night in Jay's shift. Let's see how that goes, eh?**


End file.
